ATLALion King - The Fire King
by Katara94
Summary: So this is a crossover between Avatar: Last Airbender and Disney's The Lion King mixed with a little of the Broadway show. I will be pointing out with each new chapter, but I will just say now I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! It's just an idea I got one day. Follow Zuko and his friends as he goes through the journey to become the Fire Lord. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_ATLA/The Lion King – (The Fire King)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Circle of Life_

_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father]_

_Sithi uhm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]_

As the Sun was rising into the sky, marking the beginning of a new summer day, a cry could be heard throughout the Fire Nation. All of the citizens seemed to awaken from their restful slumber once that cry was heard because they all knew what it meant.

The Prince had been born.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

Before today, the Four Nations had been at war for a hundred years. The Fire Nation had started it so they could expand their territory; or at least that was what it said in the history books at the very beginning of the war. A couple of years in the war just caused an era of tyranny in the Fire Nation and terror amongst the three remaining nations.

Then the war was ended nine months ago by a rebellion lead by a society called the Order of the White Lotus. The Order consisted of many leaders from the different nations who wanted peace and for balance to return to the world. One of the leaders had been General Iroh of the Fire Nation.

Iroh had once been the crown prince until he turned his back on his title and family so as to bring about peace. He would have been Fire Lord had his brother, Ozai, not gone behind his back to take the throne.

The day before the war ended, Iroh and the rebellion had been able to stop the Fire Nation army when they attacked the capital. Then news had reached them that Ozai had fallen ill weeks before and had just died; leaving his wife, Fire Lady Ursa – a gentle woman compared to her husband – widowed.

That was when they also learned of the Fire Lady's pregnancy. Iroh, even before the war ended, had not intended to become the Fire Lord. Once he heard the news though, he declared the war over and agreed to be the Fire Lord until Ursa's child became of age. So it was because of this that everyone was happy and ready to celebrate.

_Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [A lion and a leopard come to this open place]_

After the war had ended, many from the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom who had also been a part of the rebellion decided to move to the Fire Nation despite the fact that they had caused the war. None of the air benders stayed behind afterwards because they preferred to either stay at the air temples or to travel as nomads. Those who had stayed wanted the better job opportunities, loved the landscape of the nation, or wanted to just start over and possibly start families of their own.

Even after nine months of peace the Fire Nation and the rest of the nations had recovered well. They were completely happy with Iroh as the Fire Lord and knew that his nephew would grow up to be just like him and not cruel like his ancestors prior had been.

As the Sun rose higher in the sky families and officials of the different nations all started to gather at the palace where they knew the baby prince would be presented to everyone. Young children tugged eagerly on their mother or father's hand so they would get to the palace faster.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

Meanwhile, unaware to anyone, the Spirits were watching with joy at the change that had finally come. They had watched for a hundred years as the world nearly fell apart. They could help here and there but they could not intervene too much; that was the restriction they followed as spirits. Now that the changes had come in the right way they continued to watch on happily as others whom had not stayed in the Fire Nation arrived in boats just for this day. Peace and balance in the world was finally starting to truly return.

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

Everyone on the palace grounds looked up to the balcony of the palace and saw Fire Lord Iroh standing there proudly and a small smile on his face. Anyone who knew the Fire Lord personally knew he was far from intimidating and was very fair to everyone.

Iroh bowed to the people down below. Then he felt the presence of someone standing behind him. Turning around he saw his advisor, Hakoda, smile and do the traditional Fire Nation bow in greeting.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Hakoda was originally meant to be the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He had met Iroh as he fought alongside of him to stop the war. Iroh had seen he was an amazing leader and had become the best of friends. Hakoda had gone home after the war, but a blizzard had struck his home worse than years before and he had left with his wife, Kya, and their family to the Fire Nation to ask Iroh for help. That was when Iroh asked him to become his head advisor and Hakoda graciously accepted.

Iroh returned the gesture by holding out his arm for the traditional Water Tribe greeting. Unlike his ancestors during the war, he was very respectful of everyone else's traditions. Hakoda clasped his hand around Iroh's forearm. "Everything is almost ready" Hakoda stated.

"Very good. Thank you Hakoda."

Just then they noticed the crowd had gone silent. Looking down they noticed that everyone was bowing to a man walking up to them. This man was Bumi.

Bumi was the oldest and wisest – aside from Iroh – member of the Order of the White Lotus. He could be a little strange, but was well respected and was the king of the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. Despite this he was also seen as a shaman and he would be presenting the young prince himself.

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

Using his earth bending Bumi was able to get himself up to the balcony and greeted Iroh with a hug. "Bumi, it is good to see you again my friend" Iroh greeted.

"It is good to see you as well" Bumi responded. "Hakoda, how are you?"

"Very well Bumi."

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear. Now, why don't we go see Lady Ursa and your new nephew?" Not needing to say anymore they went inside the palace.

Inside they saw Ursa propped up with pillows behind her. Next to her was Kya. She and Ursa had become friends the moment they met and were always trying to help each other. Hakoda walked to his wife and rested his hand on her stomach with their first child safely inside her. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Meanwhile Iroh walked over to his sister – in – law and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I'm fine Iroh so stop fussing" Ursa lightly scolded. "Besides I think there is someone more important that everyone is anxious to meet" and looked down to the little bundle wrapped up in a red baby blanket. Pulling some of the fabric aside she showed everyone the baby who was resting comfortably at the moment. His skin was pale like most people of the Fire Nation and he already had some raven black hair covering his head. "This is Zuko."

As if by just mentioning his name the baby yawned and opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He did not cry at the unfamiliar faces. He only looked around with his curious golden eyes. Bumi approached and smiled. Then he held out the staff he brought with him that held a symbol of each of the four nations and gently shook it over the prince; blessing him. Zuko's young eyes followed as best as he could. Next he brought a small bag that contained tree ashes because they helped to represent the nation he was born in.

When he sprinkled some of it on his forehead Zuko's face scrunched up. The ashes tickled his nose so he let out a tiny sneeze. Everyone thought that was just adorable. After he sneezed Bumi continued and used the ashes to outline the symbol for fire. Asking with his eyes, Bumi held out his arms for the young prince and Ursa relinquished his hold on him.

Bumi held him securely in his arms as Iroh helped Ursa to stand and made their way to the balcony. Everyone below quieted down as they waited. Once Bumi was close enough he made sure he still had a good hold of Zuko as he held him with one hand on his lower back and the other supporting his head. Then he held him up to present him to everyone; including the Spirits that were still watching.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Once they saw the baby prince the people started cheering. A fire sage nearby had announced Zuko's name as Bumi remained silent. Many of the people shouted in excitement. Some even said, "Hail Prince Zuko!"

Then the Sun appeared from behind the clouds and a ray of sunlight seemed to land directly on Zuko. The baby noticed the light and tried to reach up as if he believed he could grasp it in his tiny hands. To the people, it was as if the Spirits were blessing him. What they didn't know was that the Spirits kind of were in their own way because they already knew that Zuko would bring about change when he was older.

All of the people below bowed then. Iroh and Ursa watched happily with Kya and Hakoda by their sides. The Spirits just continued to watch on silently as they always do. It was the beginning of a new day and everyone welcomed it.

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

* * *

**_So there's chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I feel like I should point out two things, before I go. One, Hakoda's role in this story will later on be divided with Sokka; but that won't happen just yet, I will clarify more in later chapters. Two, I will be posting a new chapter each Tuesday, but I can't guarantee it will be the same exact time (I might be early or late in the day; depends on my schedule). Regardless I will post each Tuesday so no worries. But again, please review! I would love feedback! Until next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Zhao

While everyone was joyful about the arrival of Prince Zuko, there was one whom was not. This man was Zhao.

Zhao had been adopted by the royal family – at the insistence of the previous Fire Lady – when he lost his parents as a young boy. He had always been envious of Iroh, but even more so of Ozai. He had believed as Ozai and his adopted father had. To this day, he still did. He truly believed that the Fire Nation was supreme over the other nations and that fire itself was the strongest of all the elements. So when the war ended, it was easy to say that he was disgusted and if he had been crowned Fire Lord he would have never let this happen.

Of course he knew the likely hood of him ever being crowned Fire Lord were slim to none. He had been adopted so he was not truly of 'royal blood.' Iroh was the first born so he would have assumed the throne at the appropriate time. But there was also the fact that Iroh had never wanted that power; just to live a simple life in peace.

Ozai had been the one to take it from him when he went behind his back. With this knowledge and adding in how much Iroh had not wanted the throne, Zhao's hopes for one day claiming the throne had increased. They increased more when word spread of how Fire Lord Ozai had fallen ill. In the back of his mind Zhao knew it was horrible to think so little of someone, but – in the simplest of words – he was power hungry. His need to gain power overshadowed his morals.

It was when Ozai had died that Zhao felt he was so close to the throne. But then he was sorely disappointed to find out that Iroh would be taking the throne. This was not as much of a surprise for everyone, especially Zhao, knew that he was an honorable man. The shock of finding out that Lady Ursa was pregnant with the heir to the throne is what sent Zhao over the edge.

Now that the baby had been born this morning and presented to the entire Fire Nation and members from the rest of the three nations Zhao knew that he would never be Fire Lord. Iroh out – ranked him and, when the prince became of age, was behind the prince. To say that Zhao was upset was an understatement.

So instead of attending the presentation of the new prince, Zhao went for a walk and found himself in one of his usual spots when he was brooding over something. It was just a small ledge overlooking a small lake. Despite the distance, he could still see the strong flicker of the flame at the gate entrance to the palace.

Tradition was that each Fire Lord on the day of his coronation would light a flame that was protected from the elements. This symbolized that the Fire Lord would protect his nation and provide for them. Once a Fire Lord died, the flame would go out and would remain so until the next Fire Lord was crowned. Many people he had overheard would comment that Iroh's flame seemed to be the strongest in well over a hundred years. Zhao would always roll his eyes at this. He continued to watch that flame with disdain.

While he sat moping he spotted an elephant – rat walking near his feet. As quick as he could he picked the animal up by its tail.

The elephant – rat squirmed frantically, trying to break free of its captor's grip. Zhao watched the small animal squirm with a blank face. He contemplated over how small animals like this elephant – rat never has it easy in life. Always scavenging for the tiniest scrapes of food and constantly hiding from other animals – or in this case human – so as to not be killed.

For no apparent reason Zhao began to speak to the elephant – rat as if he believed it would understand everything he is saying. "Life is not fair is it? I will never be Fire Lord. And you," he created a small flame that flickered above his two fingers, "shall never see the light of day again." Chuckling he brought the flame closer to the frightened animal that increased its struggles tenfold until…

"I was not aware that you still played with your food" a voice behind him joked.

Turning around he groaned at the sight of Hakoda. He could not stand the Water's Tribesman in the slightest. Zhao had been beyond infuriated when Iroh named Hakoda his head advisor. He just could not comprehend why such an important job – besides being the Fire Lord – was given to a man of a completely different nation. Rather than voice his opinion so soon he just kept his mouth shut and would roll his eyes whenever he heard the man speak.

"What do you want?" Zhao asked the young man as he put out the flame he had created.

"I am here to announce that Fire Lord Iroh is on his way" Hakoda explained. Then more quietly to himself added, "Which means you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

As he was speaking the elephant – rat finally broke free of Zhao's grip and scurried away. "Well now look at what you did Hakoda. I have lost the rat and it's free to go anywhere now."

"You are going to lose more than just one mere elephant – rat once Fire Lord Iroh gets here. He is truly about to lose his temper and that is not a sight anyone wants to see." Hakoda had seen Iroh angered once when he had first met him during the war and he knew well enough to never get on his bad side.

Zhao was not taking this seriously. "_Oh, I quiver with fear!_"

He slowly started to approach Hakoda as if they were about to go into battle. "Zhao…that's enough. This does not need to turn into a battle. Hey!" Zhao had his arm wrapped around his throat and most likely would have continued with his so called battle had Iroh not shown up at that exact moment.

"Zhao!" Iroh called out in his general's voice.

Looking up nonchalantly Zhao replied, "Yes?"

"Release Hakoda this instant."

Nodding Zhao relinquished his hold on Hakoda. Hakoda stumbled over to Iroh, coughing slightly. "Impeccable timing. Thank you."

Zhao walked up to them with fake surprise. "Well if it isn't my adopted big brother to come visit us peasants."

Iroh was not in the mood for his jokes. "Lady Ursa and I did not see you at Prince Zuko's presentation this morning."

"Was he born today? I missed the presentation of our new prince?" In mock horror he brought a clawed flame against the wall of the ledge. This sent shards of small rocks flying towards Iroh and Hakoda. "Well Iroh I feel awful, but I guess with everything that has been happening these past couple of months that I misplaced some important dates and it just slipped my mind."

Hakoda scoffed. "Oh yeah it slipped your mind and yet the fact that after Ozai died and Iroh reclaimed the throne that you are first in line?!"

"Correction, I _was_ first in line until that little boy was born."

Iroh spoke up at this. "That _little boy_ is my nephew – practically my son all things considered – and he is your future Fire Lord."

"I'll be sure to practice my curtsey." After a mock curtsey Zhao turned to leave.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Zhao!"

"No, _Fire Lord Iroh_, perhaps…_you_…shouldn't turn your back on me."

Outraged Iroh shot a fire ball – giving his 'tiger – dillo roar' at the same time – at the entrance to grab his attention as he ran over to him. "Is that a challenge?!"

"Iroh calm down, don't lose your temper" Zhao scolded lightly. "I would not even dream to challenge you."

"Such a pity" Hakoda added. "Just why wouldn't you?"

"Well, _young tribesman_, as far as brains go I got the bigger share. When it comes to brute strength…I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." With that said Zhao walked away.

Hakoda sighed. "There's one in every family. Although, when I think about it, I think there are actually two in mine. Regardless, there is always that one that manages to ruin the special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him Hakoda?" Iroh sighed sadly. He didn't understand why Zhao always had to be so difficult.

Shrugging Hakoda suggested, "Make him into a throw rug?"

"Hakoda?!"

"Just think about it. Now, how about we head back so we can see that nephew of yours and enjoy some tea?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hakoda always knew how to help Iroh feel better after anything stressful. On a side note he added, "Let's just hope that if your child is a boy that he and my nephew never argue as much as Zhao and I do."

"Are you kidding? There's no way they would argue. Just watch they'll be the best of friends just like we are." They left it at that and went back to the palace to find Ursa and Kya – holding Zuko this time and trying to play with the charm on her betrothal necklace – with a big pot of tea ready for them.

The rest of the day was spent with the four of them talking over tea and each taking turns holding baby Zuko; Iroh's bad mood completely forgotten.

* * *

That night it had started to rain throughout the Fire Nation. It was a welcome change from the stifling heat that most of the citizens usually went through during the summer.

On Ember Island, Bumi was spending the remainder of his short vacation at his beach house he had acquired after the war. There he kept his sculptures he made with his earth bending. This evening he was whistling to himself and listening to the patter of the rain against the roof as he made a sculpture of Zuko.

Working carefully he made the sculpture to look like how he imagined Zuko would look a couple of years in the future. Laughing quietly to himself he used some of the left over tree ashes and made the symbol for fire on the sculpture's forehead. "Prince Zuko." He laughed quietly again, somehow knowing that the young prince would one day go on a great adventure that would impact his life for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Morning Lessons

Prince Zuko, now 8 years old, woke up excited that morning. Today was the day he would finally get his first real lesson with his Uncle Iroh about what it means to be the Fire Lord. Most of the kids around his age found that to be rather weird, but he didn't care. He knew he was the crown prince and he knew that one day he would be the ruler of the Fire Nation. He also really liked to spend time with his Uncle.

Zuko did not really know much about his real father, only the basic information that he needed to know. It didn't really bug him after he got over his confusion since he had been told when he was only 4. Zuko was smart for his age and was always a quick learner…most of the time. Regardless, sometimes he would slip up and call Uncle Iroh, Father; not that Iroh minded. No one really paid much attention. Everyone knew that Fire Lord Iroh loved his nephew like he was his biological son. So luckily no one quarreled over this little fact.

The Sun had not even begun to make its appearance well known when the young prince jumped out of bed and ran to his balcony. With him confirming that today was the day he raced out of his room towards Iroh's.

"Dad!" he shouted. As he was running some of the guards were changing shifts on patrol. Zuko was lucky he saw them or else he would have plowed right into them. "Sorry!" he apologized quickly. The guards however just laughed quietly to themselves. They thought it was nice to see the young prince excited. Unlike some other children they had grown up with who mostly seemed to hide themselves from the world.

After reaching his Uncle's room, only to find him still asleep and snoring loudly, Zuko started shaking his arm profusely. "Dad, wake up! Dad!"

Ursa had woken up by this point. Standing by the doorway she called out, "Iroh your nephew is awake."

Mumbling mostly to himself Iroh's response was, "The Sun has not risen yet. So he is still your son until then." Ursa only laughed. Zuko however was starting to lose his patience.

"Uncle Iroh!" He tried to actually pull him out of bed. "Get…up!" only to lose his balance and fall backwards onto his behind. Dusting himself off Zuko ran towards the bed and jumping up was able to elbow Iroh in the gut. Immediately Iroh sat up. "You promised" Zuko pouted, crossing his arms and scowling.

"I did promise you didn't I?" Smiling Iroh patted his head. "You win, I'm up."

"Yes!" Then he heard someone clearing their throat and turned around to see his mother. "Yeah, Mom?"

Chuckling quietly she asked, "Zuko, were you planning on going out in your pajamas the whole day?" Then as quick as a flash he was running back out the door to his room. She noticed Iroh lay back down on his bed, yawning loudly. "I don't think you should try going back to sleep. Your nephew will be quite upset if you do."

"I wasn't going to." Sitting back up he cracked his back. "However I do believe that Zuko is taking that quote about fire benders rising with the Sun a little too seriously."

"You say that when you were the very person to tell him so" Ursa reminded him. She heard Iroh mumble something along the lines of, 'oh yeah I did' and laughed to herself. By the time Iroh was dressed and ready for the day Zuko had returned. "Now you have a good time and listen to your Uncle."

"Yes mother." Ursa smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Zuko in turn hugged her tightly.

"Come along nephew. You have much to learn today." With that the two walked out of the palace with Ursa watching with a smile on her face. The two walked up to one of the highest hills overlooking the city. When they reached it the Sun was rising in the sky. "Take a good look Zuko." He did and looked back up to his Uncle just as quickly. "Everything you can see as far as the light of the Sun allows you to is your future kingdom." Zuko smiled. Iroh continued by pulling out a small map he had brought with him. "There is more to the Fire Nation," he pointed out, "but obviously that is impossible to see from just here. Something you should also realize is that any King's time as a ruler is not for forever. You lead for a while until your time is over. Just like one day my time as Fire Lord will end and a new day will begin with you."

"So all of the Fire Nation is technically mine?" Zuko asked carefully.

"In a way yes. You don't own the land personally, you are merely the one who helps to keep your people safe from harm and help them in any way you can."

As Iroh was talking Zuko's attention was diverted to a small stretch of land that looked dark and ominous. He didn't remember if he had ever seen that space of land before. "Uncle?" he asked to get Iroh's attention. "What about that area of land over there?"

After seeing the area in which Zuko was pointing to Iroh scowled. "That area of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko, you must never go to. Not even when you become Fire Lord. It is forbidden." As he spoke Iroh's voice had turned slightly harder and rang with authority.

Zuko rarely heard this voice so he knew he was serious, but he didn't understand. What happened to make that place so bad? "I thought Fire Lords could do as they pleased."

Iroh laughed. "My nephew you have much to learn." He began to walk down the hill as Zuko followed behind him. "Being Fire Lord means much more than 'getting what you want.' It is a responsibility you have to your people to help them. I guess in a way you could think of it as you will be like a servant to your people, but at the same time also providing guidance where and when it is needed. You also need to remember that as Fire Lord you are only in charge of the Fire Nation. Not any of the other nations. You may certainly work together with the other leaders of those nations, but ultimately you are to look after the Fire Nation. Not try to become a ruler of the world. If you tried that, you would create imbalance in the world." Seeing that Zuko was confused by the last part Iroh stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm, what would be a better way to explain this?" Suddenly he heard something not far from where they were. "Ah, perfect timing."

As he started walking in that direction Zuko had to jog to keep up with him. "What is it Uncle?"

"Look down at the field ahead of us." Zuko looked to see a herd of ostrich – horses grazing. Unfortunately he didn't quite understand what the point was.

"What about them?" Iroh only smiled.

"Do you see the one standing off to the side from the rest of the group?" Upon seeing the larger ostrich – horse out of the others Zuko nodded. Iroh continued, "That ostrich – horse is the leader. Do you see how he watches over the others and keeps them from straying too far away, in case there is danger? That is his role, just like all animals have that leader among them. Just like each leader has to be respectful of all of the different animals; from a small turtle – duck to a large komodo rhino."

"Uncle, they can't be prepared for everything though. I mean, what if another animal attacks and the leader is powerless to stop it?"

"That is a very wise observation my nephew. You are right. Something unexpected may occur, but you must remember that something good always comes out of it in the end. That is a perfect example of balance in the world. Just like all animals are connected, humans are in a sense connected too. That is how it works in the circle of life." Iroh could see that Zuko could understand to an extent, but he could still read the confusion in his eyes. "I think that is enough for this morning. Why don't we head back to the palace and join your mother for some tea?"

Zuko scoffed. "Uncle what is it with you and tea?" Iroh only laughed in response.

Just then the two noticed they had company. "Good morning Fire Lord Iroh, Prince Zuko" Hakoda greeted them as he got off of his ostrich - horse. Tagging along behind him was his 8 year old son, Sokka.

"Hakoda, good morning" Iroh greeted in return. "I see young master Sokka has decided to come along."

Sokka bowed quickly. "I'm learning to take over Dad's job" he stated proudly. Zuko rolled his eyes and Sokka scowled. The two boys were friends in a way, but they always seemed to get on each other's nerves. Especially when Zuko would try to mimic Sokka in some way or repeat what he would say just to get a reaction out of him.

"I have the morning reports for you sir," Hakoda stated. The adults didn't really seem to notice the boys little staring contest. Then before he could continue Sokka asked him if he could do it. Both men agreed and listened. Zuko, however, was not paying attention at all. His attention was caught on a butterfly.

Zuko was not really one for specific, as he would call them 'childish', games. However he did not want to listen to Sokka ramble so he tried his best to catch the butterfly in his hands. Iroh noticed this as did Hakoda. Quickly making a silent agreement, Iroh turned his attention back to Zuko who had lost the butterfly again. "Zuko, how would you like to learn stealth from an old pro?"

Zuko's eyes immediately lit up. Iroh motioned for him to get as low to the ground as was possible. Meanwhile Hakoda asked Sokka to turn so his back was facing them. "Hey what's going on?" Sokka asked.

"It's alright Sokka. It's only a stealth lesson" Hakoda tried to reassure him. Sokka was anything but reassured.

"What?! So you're just going to let Zuko…pounce and attack me?!"

Hakoda laid his hand on his shoulder. "Son, this lesson will actually benefit both of you which is why Iroh and I agreed. Zuko is the future Fire Lord and with some of his responsibilities he may be called to help aid his nation in battle so learning stealth will help; especially if he ever needs to defend himself. Sokka, you are also a warrior in training. A skilled warrior knows to always have all of his senses open. So this will be a challenge for you to see if you can detect Zuko before he reaches you."

"But Dad-"

"It's just for this one time. Now please turn around. Everything will be alright." Grumbling about the whole situation Sokka turned around and tried to keep his ears open to any sounds. Meanwhile Iroh was still giving Zuko silent instructions; mentioning that the better he becomes at stealth the more hiding places he will eventually find. "Alright you two good luck." With that everything was silent.

Zuko moved along as silently as possible. Sokka however was a nervous wreck. His eyes were constantly darting in different directions. He couldn't take this much longer. "Dad? Fire Lord Iroh? _Zuko…buddy?_"

Not even a second later Zuko had tackled Sokka to the ground; Sokka letting out a high – pitched scream in the process. Zuko was very proud of himself. "You scream like a girl" he stated.

"I do not!" Sokka shouted back. "Plus you got lucky that time. Next time will be different."

"I don't need luck to beat you."

"I resent that!"

"Don't care." With that Sokka tackled Zuko and the two started fighting until Zuko won by pulling his arms back ordering him to surrender. At that point Iroh and Hakoda broke it up.

"Now boys there is no need to get so upset" Iroh reminded them. They just continued to scowl at each other. Pulling Zuko aside Iroh said he did very well. "Also, before I forget, I meant to give this to you earlier." He handed him a dagger and when Zuko pulled the sheath off he noticed the dagger was pearl with an inscription. It read, _'never give up without a fight.'_ "Just remember that this is not a toy." Iroh reminded him seriously.

"Thank you Uncle." Before any more could be said Hakoda came running towards them.

"Fire Lord Iroh, rebels have been spotted in the Fire Nation!" Hakoda was worried. They had not had a problem with rebels since the war ended. Handing over the reins Iroh mounted the ostrich – horse.

"Hakoda take the boys back to the palace and meet me when they're safe."

"Dad I want to come!" Zuko shouted.

"Absolutely not Zuko. You stay near the palace." Then Iroh rode away.

"Never get to go anywhere" he grumbled.

"Now Prince Zuko, don't be in such a rush to grow up. One day you will be the Fire Lord and this will be part of your responsibility." Hakoda patted his shoulder as they walked back.

Then Sokka jumped into the conversation. "Yeah then you and I can chase those stupid rebels to our hearts content!"

"Who said anything about you going?" Zuko whispered smugly. Sokka just growled lowly to himself the rest of the way back.

* * *

_**I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. So I will put a little reminder when I post next week, but I will tell you now that next Tuesday I decided to be nice and will be posting two chapters instead of one. So you'll get chapters four and five next week. Please review! Until next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 4: _"Our little secret"_

Once Zuko returned with Hakoda and Sokka to the palace he went to his room to change into more comfortable clothes; knowing his mother would be upset if he ruined his best clothes. Then he went off in search of something to do.

Unfortunately he didn't know what he could do. His mother had a meeting she had to attend – no exceptions – and Hakoda had left by then to join his Uncle Iroh. It was times like this he really wished he could have gone with him. Not only would it have given him something to do, but it also would have given him training for any future conflicts ahead of him.

He would have practiced his fire bending, but he had already made it through the basics and really wanted to move on to the next level. So practicing was out of the question since it was his Uncle that would always train him and had even said he was not ready for the next level yet; despite how much Zuko argued that he was. This was the only time in the eight years he had been alive that Zuko would lose his temper at his Uncle. Even though Zuko tried to be on his best behavior he was known to have a temper. Some people couldn't help but worry what his temper would be like once he turned thirteen years of age. But that wasn't for another five years so no one said anything.

Trying to come up with an idea Zuko decided to go for a walk. It was during his walk that he found Zhao.

Zuko knew that Zhao had been adopted into the family long before he was born so he was his uncle. However, he always felt weird calling him Uncle Zhao. He just got the feeling that Zhao did not care for that title so he just stuck to calling him by his name.

As Zhao continued to walk away he decided to follow him. "Hey Zhao guess what?!" Zuko called out.

Zhao resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he turned around to face his 'nephew.' "Zuko you know how much I despise guessing games."

Zuko continued on. "I'm going to be the Fire Lord one day."

"Oh goody" Zhao drawled sarcastically. Zuko didn't pick up on it though.

"Uncle Iroh just showed me what we can see of the Fire Nation. And someday I'm going to rule it all."

"Uh – huh, forgive me for not leaping for joy. You know I have a bad back after all these years." Zhao then proceeded to sit down to rest his legs. Zuko was unfazed by his attitude; which was _extremely_ rare.

"Hey Zhao, when I become Fire Lord what will that make you?" he asked as he sat in front of him.

Rather bitterly Zhao answered, "_A monkey's uncle._"

Zuko was not easily amused. He knew there were no animals around that were just called a monkey; there were all different types. "You're weird" he stated plainly.

Zhao smiled slyly. "You have no idea." He got up again to walk as Zuko followed him. "So Iroh showed you the kingdom correct?"

"Yup."

"Did he show you that area that looks like a big scorch mark?"

At this Zuko's face fell slightly. "No. He said I can never go there."

"And he was _absolutely_ right to tell you that. It is far too dangerous there. Only the bravest of men dare to venture there." Zhao smiled inwardly, knowing he was riling Zuko up.

Zuko puffed out his chest indignantly. "I'm brave! What's out there?"

"No, Zuko I cannot tell you."

"Oh c'mon! Why not?"

"I am only trying to look out for the well being of my favorite little nephew." At this he ruffled up his hair.

Zuko was not amused in the slightest. "I'm your only nephew."

"Well than that is all the more reason for me to be protective of you." He sighed. "The Black Pit is no place for a prince." He saw Zuko smile widely. Then as if realizing his mistake he covered his mouth and made his eyes wide.

"The Black Pit!" Zuko exclaimed. His smile turned mischievous.

Zhao pretended to be in mock horror and be over dramatic at the same time. "Oh no I've said too much!" Then as if contemplating the entire situation he added, "But then again you would have figured it out on your own sooner or later. After all you are _so_ clever." He pulled Zuko close as if he was trying to be over protective. "Now just do me one favor and promise me you'll never visit that horrible place."

Not answering right away Zuko considered his options. _Hmm, either I never go there or I do go there to explore and prove to everyone that I am brave…I'm going!_ "No problem!"

"Now that's a good boy." Zhao released Zuko from his grip. "Go run along back to the palace and have fun." Before Zuko was out of sight he called him back and said, "_But remember…it's our little secret._" Zuko nodded his head and ran off. Zhao just smirked. Now he just needed to contact certain people to make sure his plan went into action.

* * *

_**I know this chapter was very short, I'm sorry; it's just how it worked out. So that is why I decided to be nice and post chapter 5 today as well. Again, I'm sorry this chapter was so short.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Permission

Zuko was excited after he had left Zhao. _So, The Black Pit huh? Well, I'll go there and I'll prove that I'm brave_, Zuko thought proudly. With his mind made up he continued to walk back to the palace, not quite ready to go just yet. He figured he could spend some time with his mother by the turtle duck pond before he went exploring.

_But wait a minute, I don't want to go alone, _Zuko realized_, that's no fun._ Zuko wasn't afraid, he would never admit that. He knew that it was more fun to go on an adventure with someone else than to go alone. Zuko racked his brain for someone who would be willing to go with him. Obviously he couldn't ask any of the adults or else he would never be able to go. He briefly considered asking Sokka, but immediately shied away from that thought too. _No way is Sokka going with me! He'll just whine and act like a cry baby!_ Zuko rationalized in his head. Unfortunately, now Zuko couldn't think of anyone else at the moment. He may be the prince and tried to be nice to just about everyone he met, but he didn't have that many friends outside of the palace.

Just when he was about to give up on the thought of someone to go with him he heard a very distinct, female voice call out, "Bye Grandpa Pakku! See you tomorrow!" Looking down the hill he was standing on he saw his best friend start to jog to the palace with a wide smile on her face. Zuko felt his own small smile start to form on his lips.

Katara, Sokka's younger sister.

Katara was born two years after Zuko, but for as long as the two of them could remember they had been the best of friends. Even though the two of them were only six and eight they already had a lot in common. Zuko preferred to hang out with her compared to Sokka. When they both found out that they were benders they would practice together, but they weren't able to full out spar yet; Katara was still too young. Regardless she was fun to hang out with.

Having made up his mind Zuko raced down the hill to catch up with her. "Hey Katara!" he shouted when he was close.

Turning her head in his direction, (fast enough that her braid whipped around her), Katara's smile grew seeing her best friend. "Hi Zuko!" she said and hugged him quickly. Besides his mother and Uncle, Katara was the only other person he would willingly hug back.

Excitement taking over any previous plans, Zuko started tugging on her arm. "C'mon let's go!"

"Go where?" she asked, her ocean blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"This new place I just heard about! Now c'mon!" He continued to tug on her arm until she used water from the pouch attached to her hip to freeze his feet.

"I can't go anywhere right now. I just finished my water bending lesson with master – grandpa – Pakku. My mom is expecting me." She could see Zuko was growing upset so she said, "Just let me see my mom first please?"

Sighing heavily, he melted the ice around his feet and nodded his head in agreement. "My mom's meeting should be over by now so she's probably with her and we can look for both of them."

"Okay and Zuko?" Turning his head back to her he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes that only he (and possibly Sokka) would recognize. He raised his eyebrow warily. Poking his stomach she sprinted away towards the palace garden laughing and saying, "Tag! You're it!"

Zuko's mouth was agape for about five seconds until he scowled and sprinted after her. "Katara! You cheater! Get back here!" She only laughed louder. Running as fast as he could, he almost caught up with her. Until Katara noticed him and spun quickly to evade his grasp. She succeeded and heard Zuko try to slow down. Unfortunately for him he couldn't and found himself tumbling to the ground. Growling lowly to himself, he dusted himself off and chased after her again.

When he found her, Katara had found their mothers sitting leisurely under a cherry blossom tree feeding the turtle – ducks together like he and Katara would do with them. "Hi Mom. Hi Lady Ursa" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello sweetie" Kya, greeted. "How was your lesson with your grandfather?"

"It was great! Grandpa says I'm getting better every day. Then I ran into Zuko on the way back."

When his name was mentioned he walked up to them with a grimace on his face. "Why do you always have to pull some kind of trick when we're playing tag?" Katara only stuck her tongue out at him. "So can we go now Katara?"

"Well I don't know what you two have planned," Kya started, "but if you don't mind, Prince Zuko, I do need to fix my daughter's braid before you start to play again."

"Speaking of fixing hair…" Ursa said with a slightly sly voice. Zuko knew what she meant and tried to run away, but she wrapped her arm around his waist. Pulling him close, despite how much he struggled, she asked Kya, "Do you have an extra comb I may borrow?"

"Of course." She handed the comb over as she started to undo Katara's braid.

Zuko continued to struggle even after she got him to sit down. "Mom! My hair is fine! Mom!"

"Zuko if you hold still it will take me two minutes." Knowing he couldn't win he stopped struggling and crossed his arms over his chest. "Much better." Zuko only grunted in response.

Carefully she combed out the tangles and retied his hair into his original ponytail. "Ok my hair is fixed! Thank you mother, but can Katara and I go now?!" Ursa could only laugh at his impatience. It was clear he was excited about something and just wanted to go that very moment, but like any mother she couldn't say yes just yet.

"So, Zuko, where are we supposed to be going anyway? You never said" Katara mentioned as Kya did the finishing touches to her hair; two thick strands of hair that connected to the back of Katara's braid. He briefly recalled Sokka calling them hair loopies. He couldn't believe Katara hadn't frozen him to the wall by now for that.

"It's a surprise" Zuko said quickly. It's not like he was lying though; he didn't know anything about The Black Pit yet.

"It's not something dumb is it?" Even by six years old Katara was slightly weary; especially when she would see Sokka creating new inventions that ended up causing some kind of explosion.

"No way! It's really cool."

"So where is this really cool place Zuko?" Ursa asked him.

Thinking fast on his feet he said, "It's, um, near one of the ports."

"What?! Zuko we were just there yesterday. What can be so great about it now?"

Smiling to his mother he leaned over to Katara so he could whisper, "You'll find out _when_ we get there" stressing out the when part.

Getting the message in what he said and his eyes Katara nodded in understanding. Smiling shyly she asked Kya, "Mom, can I go with Zuko?"

"Hmm, Ursa what do you think?" Kya asked, knowing she would say yes.

"Well…" Ursa stretched it out just to see what reaction she would receive this time. Looking right at each other, Zuko and Katara leaned their heads against each other and smiled innocently, their blue and gold eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Oh how can anyone say no to faces like those?" Pretending to think it over she finally said, "Alright, you two may go."

"Yes!" they exclaimed.

They were about to run off when Kya and Ursa called them back saying, "As long as you have Sokka go with you."

They both froze. "Why?!"

Kya spoke up. "Katara you shouldn't leave your brother out. I'm sure he would like to go too."

"Zuko," Ursa took over, "that is the condition you will have to follow if you want to go to the port."

Katara and Zuko knew there was no way to win this argument, but that didn't mean they couldn't voice how they felt about the situation. As if on cue they both threw their heads back, growling in protest.

_Well things have just become more complicated_, Zuko concluded as they waited for their third member to join them.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Until next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 6: _I Just Can't Wait to be King!_

"Alright let's keep it moving you two! No slowing down! The sooner we get to the port the sooner we can leave!" Sokka shouted in what was supposed to be his mature, demanding authority voice. To Zuko and Katara, it was just him shouting in his high – almost girly in Zuko's opinion – voice.

As Sokka led the way to the crowded port – all of the children were out of school for the summer – Zuko and Katara pouted behind him and snickered at the way he 'marched.' To them, Sokka was just raising his knees to his chest with every step and looking absolutely comical. They really didn't want to have Sokka spoil their fun.

Zuko was now trying to think of some way to get away from Sokka without him noticing both of them. He didn't want to get on Sokka's bad side when it came to Katara. At eight years old Sokka was the definition of an over – protective older brother. _And nothing bad has even happened!_ Zuko thought. He could only imagine it would get worse the older the three of them became. Zuko could not help but wonder if Sokka would also be as bad as he was when it came to treating girls equally as soldiers and being able to fight in general. He could tell Sokka was very pessimistic about the situation so he knew that if it ever got to the point that he said the wrong thing to a girl – _cough_, Katara, _cough_ – that it would end badly. But he would love to see Katara's reaction should that day ever come; it would be too comical for him.

Tugging at his sleeve is what brought him back to the present. He looked down to see Katara trying to whisper in his ear. He still had a good three inches on her so he leaned down so he could hear her. "So where are we really going?" she asked.

Indicating that he had to whisper in her ear she tilted her head so he wouldn't have to lean over so much. "A place called the Black Pit."

"Wow!" Katara exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! Sokka!" Looking around he saw that Sokka wasn't paying attention to them and inwardly sighed with relief.

"Sorry. So how are we going to get away from my brother?"

"I've been trying to think of that but the most I get is to have you freeze him to one of the walls."

Katara frowned and looked around their surroundings. Seeing all of the children running around gave her a great idea. "I know how!" Indicating that Zuko needed to lower his head again she whispered her idea to him.

This was the image Sokka saw as soon as he turned around.

Sokka knew he should be watching them more carefully so he didn't get in trouble with his parents later. When he had turned around he saw his little sister whispering in the prince's ear. Zuko started to grin – not a real smile in his dictionary – and whispered something in her ear. This caused Katara to laugh and whisper back. Zuko chuckled and he could see that he and Katara were very happy about something. And that was when Sokka lost it.

"Oh no! Mom and Dad were right!"

Zuko and Katara snapped out of their conversation to see a horrified Sokka approaching them. Hoping they had not been caught already Katara said, "What are you talking about Sokka?"

He gawked at them like it was so obvious. "You two! Together! So that means Mom, Dad, Lady Ursa, and Fire Lord Iroh were right about you two love birds! I should have seen it sooner!" he continued in his high, shrill voice. "Then again, what can I do about the fact that you two are betrothed?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked. He may be good in school for the most part, but he had not even learned of the word 'betrothed.'

"Well, Prince Zuko, I know it's not exactly my right to be telling you this but I will because you and _my_ little sister have the right to know about what will be happening to both of you in the future."

"Will you just spit it out already?!"

"Alright, calm down. You really need to work on your patience Prince Zuko."

"Just get to the point Sokka!" Katara demanded.

"Oh now I'm being ganged up on?!" Seeing that the prince and his little sister were about to argue further he said, "Ok, ok! So bottom line you two, one day you are going to be…_**married**_!"

One look was shared between the young fire bender and water bender. Then they immediately jumped away from each other. Both of them shouting, "EWW!"

Sokka snickered at their reaction. _Ok so maybe I was wrong and I just over reacted, but that was funny!_

He was then pulled by the front of his shirt until he was face to face with a furiously blushing Zuko.

"Dude, I _cannot_ marry your sister!"

"Are you saying there is something wrong with my sister?!"

"No! There is the tiny fact that your sister is my best friend!"

"Yeah," Katara spoke up, "marrying your best friend would be so weird."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but as far as you two love birds are concerned you have no choice in the matter. This was decided shortly after you were born little sis. I found out that this is a tradition in the Fire Nation going back generations." Sokka had a look of pride on his face for the knowledge he had over Katara and Zuko.

Zuko was growing just as annoyed as Katara. But this gave them just the excuse they needed. One shared look and they knew it was time to set their plan into action.

Raising his eyebrow he said, "Well when I'm Fire Lord that will be the first thing to go."

Sokka scoffed. "Not so long as I'm around…even though the thought of you marrying my sister doesn't sit right with me either."

"In that case…" Zuko patted Sokka on the cheek, "you're fired."

Katara and Zuko started to walk away from a spluttering Sokka until he came charging and blocked their path again. "Nice try buddy but only the Fire Lord can do that."

Katara came to Zuko's defense. "Well he _is_ the future Fire Lord" she snapped. Sokka in return just swayed his body and head tauntingly as if to say he really didn't care.

"Yeah, so you have to do what _I_ tell you."

"Not yet I don't! And with that kind of attitude – and since I'm technically only half Fire Nation but still of Southern Water Tribe heritage – I think you'll shape up to be a rather _pathetic_ king!" _Fire Lord…King…still the basic concept for the name of a ruler of a nation_ Sokka argued with himself.

Zuko didn't really care. "Not the way I see it." Jumping in Sokka's face he told him exactly what he thought.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king… So enemies beware!_

Sokka kept backing up until he fell onto his behind and growled,_ "Well, I've never seen a king of beasts…With quite so little hair"_

Zuko didn't understand how Sokka referring to some form of animal made any sense. _Maybe he hit his head,_ he thought. Ignoring the comment he just continued on by jumping onto a crate so he towered over him.

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR_

At this point Zuko had shot out a small enough flame to just startle Sokka and make him fall over. Not realizing he had fallen among a group of teenage girls.

"_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing"_ and he looked up to see those very angry girls after he had accidently stomped his foot on one of theirs. He gulped loudly before he started running away screaming. Zuko and Katara followed only because that was the direction they need to go and they could not resist pulling a little prank on Sokka.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

"_You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..."_ Sokka shouted as he tried to find the two of them for they had hidden themselves behind more crates that had been set down by workers coming off the ships with supplies.

"_No one saying do this"_ Zuko called out. Meanwhile, Katara stuck her tongue out behind Sokka's back.

"_Now when I said that, I -"_

"_No one saying be there"_ Katara called out this time so Zuko froze his body in his best 'Sokka stance' and mimicked moving his mouth at the same time he was.

"_What I meant was..."_

"_No one saying stop that"_ Katara made another face behind Sokka's back.

"_Look, what you don't realize..."_ At this point Sokka was growing steadily annoyed.

"_No one saying see here"_

He was about ready to burst when Zuko and Katara spoke at the same time and were mocking him; Katara with yet another funny face and Zuko pretending to be him…Zuko was holding a bent branch that looked like his favorite boomerang and opening his mouth big to mimic him speaking.

"_Now see here!"_ That's when the two instigators started to run away again.

_Free to run around all day_

"_Well, that's definitely out..." _Sokka muttered.

_Free to do it all my way!_

At this point Zuko and Katara had a good head start and were holding hands just so they would not loose each other in the crowd. Sokka just barely managed to find them again by spotting a figure in deep red, royal clothes and another in a blue tunic, navy blue leggings, and braided brown hair. Speeding up he caught up to them on Katara's side to glare at Zuko over her head.

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

Just then he slipped on some ice Katara had created. He wasn't hurt – Katara would never allow that despite how much he got on her nerves – just dazed. Zuko leaned over him and grinned smugly.

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

Sokka was aggravated. He did not like being compared to a bird they read about once in a book. He continued his chase after them; which, inadvertently, had grabbed the attention of nearly half – if not all – of the children in the area.

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of the Fire Nation_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

By then the children who saw Prince Zuko coming automatically cheered and waved at him. Normally Zuko didn't know how to react to strangers cheering at him, period. But today he felt perfectly at ease and waved back; Katara doing the same since it was only polite for her to do so in her mind. Zuko was really starting to like how their plan was turning out now.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Seeing how much attention he was getting Zuko decided to briefly talk to the rest of the children. "Hey guys? Want to help me and my friend for the moment?" A lot of them said yes so he quickly asked for what he wanted from them. Many agreed because they realized this could be more fun than just sitting around watching the adults work on the ships all day.

Meanwhile Sokka kept looking to spot them when he saw all of the other children practically about to plow over him. Screaming he ducked every chance he got.

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!_

At this point Sokka had spotted Zuko. Tiring of his little game he marched right up to the prince and shouted in his face, "_Not yet!"_

Then he was grabbed by some of the other children who would shot 'C'mon let's play' and was spun around so fast that Sokka screamed with fear. Zuko and Katara on the other hand were laughing the whole time as they were having fun, but they knew they had to get away soon so that their plan wouldn't fail. They looked back at all of the children.

"Wow, they helped greatly with the distraction" Zuko commented to Katara from a nearby stand.

"Yeah they really did…so what now?" Katara agreed that the plan had nearly worked better than they hoped, but she didn't know how they would get away fast enough; even if they did run the whole way.

"Wait and see" was all that Zuko said.

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Zuko's finest fling_

Zuko smiled as one of the boys came over with an ostrich – horse he was willing to let them borrow; for it was his own. Zuko and Katara bowed respectfully and promised that his animal would be returned to him. They both got on and watched as the children spun around some more and practically climbed over each other to make a human pyramid.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

With that Zuko took the reins with Katara holding on with her arms around his waist as they rode off to the Black Pit.

Sokka on the other hand was caught under some of the children whom had tumbled over when they were finishing their game. Currently, a young girl still sat on him for she could not get up that easily. Sokka, of course, did not know this. "I beg your pardon, but…get…off!" With no reply he sat up and the girl toppled over. Shooting him a glare she marched right past him to meet up with her friends. Not really caring what that meant Sokka looked frantically for his two companions. When he did not see them he panicked. "Oh, man I need to find them! Not only will the Fire Lord and Lady Ursa be upset but so will my parents when they realize I lost my only sister!" He started running but did not pay attention to the cabbage cart in front of him and rammed right into it. Vaguely he heard someone shout, _'My cabbages!'_ but other than that he tried to focus on getting the world to stop spinning.

He called out their names but they just jumbled together in his mind so he ended up saying, _"Zu…tara?"_ until his mind cleared and he chased after the two; fully intending to yell at them for their little stunt.

* * *

_**So I hoped you liked this chapter. And I just wanted to take some time to explain a part of the story really quick. Now the reason Zuko and Sokka kind of make references to "our world" by keeping the lyrics the way they are in the movie is because I thought that "our world" would kind of be like their AU so it would seem like those are the kind of books that could be written for entertainment in their world. Does that make sense? Anyway, please continue to read and review. Until next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Freedom Fighters

Meanwhile Zuko and Katara were laughing to their heart's content on top of their borrowed ostrich – horse. "I can't believe we made it away from Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"You make it sound like such a difficult task" Zuko snickered.

"Hey you're not the one that has him for a brother! You don't have to constantly worry about his inventions blowing up in your face or that his boomerang might come flying at your head when he is practicing against an inanimate object!"

"True." They rode in silence for a few minutes. "Katara we should probably walk for a while so the ostrich – horse can rest." After agreeing with him, he dismounted by gracefully jumping down since the animal was still much bigger than him. Katara hesitated. "C'mon Katara! We're not that far away from the Black Pit!"

"I know but…" she hesitated again. "I can't get down."

"What do you mean you can't? You were able to get up easily at the port."

"That was because I had a huge box to stand on and you pulled me up the rest of the way."

Zuko sighed. She had logic behind her; not to mention that she was shorter so the jump down looked even further. "Ok, just jump down and I'll catch you."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise." Zuko held his arms out while Katara swung her legs over the side. Letting go he easily caught her in his arms; causing both the young water bender and fire bender to blush. "Alright let's go" he said as he gently he set her down on her feet.

They continued to walk as Zuko held onto the reins of the ostrich – horse. At one point Katara thought she heard something behind them. Turning she saw no one and breathed a sigh of relief. When Zuko looked at her and raised his eyebrow she smiled. "Just checking. It's official though, we lost him."

"Of course, I am a genius!" Zuko proclaimed smugly.

Katara stopped at that. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Genius. It was my idea."

Zuko gave his famous smirk that only she ever saw. Standing as tall as he could he stated proudly, "But _I_ pulled it off."

"With my help!"

"Is that a challenge 'Painted Lady'?"

Katara sank into a fighting stance as Zuko did the same. "Bring it 'Blue Spirit!'"

Stories of the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit were hers and Zuko's favorite since he was old enough to read. They loved to hear about the adventures of the two spirits that would defeat the bad guys and help those in need. Eventually it became their personal thing. Whenever they challenged each other to sparring or they just really wanted to pick on each other, the two benders would call them out by referring to the respective element that they bent or, in this case, by the character that they most identified with.

"Ladies first" he mocked bowed. Katara sent a shot of the water straight at him, knocking him down in the process.

Zuko shot fire balls at her, though not nearly as strong as they could be. They both held back since they did not want to really hurt each other. Most of their sparring turned into hand to hand combat. This was a big mistake on Zuko's part. Katara was fast at learning and she was able to learn from her father who was the best at hand to hand combat.

Faster than Zuko could blink Katara had lowered her body and kicked his legs out from underneath him. This sent him flying onto his back. Then Katara was over him holding him down with one hand and her other pulled back as if she was ready to punch him. She smiled widely. "_Pinned ya!_"

"Katara get off of me!" He struggled until she let go and backed away. Smiling inwardly he launched himself at her and they both went toppling down the hill. Katara laughed the whole time. He tried to grab her wrists but…

He found himself on his back again with a smug Katara standing over him in the same position as before. "_Pinned ya again!_"

Before Zuko even had a chance to respond, both children were startled by a flash of steam shooting out from the ground. They both gasped and Katara buried her face into Zuko's chest. Zuko held her a little more tightly than usual until the steam dissipated. Both children blushed and immediately released each other.

It was then that Zuko realized that they had reached their destination. "We made it." Pulling on Katara's hand, he smiled and led the way where the grass ended and was met with dirt mixed with ashes. Looking around they saw that there were trees, but nothing grew from them. Everything about the area was like how Zuko had seen it from afar; like a scar. The whole land just seemed dead, no sign of life anywhere or that there even used to be.

"Whoa!" both children exclaimed when they were greeted with more steam escaping from the ground in front of an enormous, dead tree.

"It's so creepy" Katara said, voice quivering.

"But isn't it great?" Zuko agreed, but he was too excited to care.

Katara smirked. "We could get in big trouble for this."

Zuko laughed. "I know."

Katara looked around more. "Do you think there is anyone around here?"

"Only one way to find out." Zuko smirked and inclined his head to the left. "Let's check it out."

"Wrong!" a voice shouted out. Both children turned around in shock to see Sokka hunched over in rage. The ostrich – horse standing behind him. If he were a fire bender there literally would have been smoke coming out of his ears.

"Sokka you scared us!" Katara scolded.

"Well it serves you right for the little stunt you two pulled off! Now that I finally caught up with you the only 'checking out' you both will be doing is to check out of here!"

"Oh c'mon!" Zuko complained. _We had only just gotten here and he has to spoil everything!_

"Don't you 'oh c'mon' me! We are way beyond the boundaries of the Fire Nation!" Sokka's voice quivered in visible fear. "Our parents are going to be so upset and…and…"

"Oh look, Boomerang, Ponytail boy is scared!"

Sokka marched right up to him and poked his chest as he spoke. "That's Mr. Boomerang boy to you! And this is a warrior's wolf – tail. Like you are one to speak with your own ponytail! Of course you don't seem to grasp the situation that we are all in very _real_ danger!"

"Danger? Please?" Zuko scoffed. "I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha…ha…ha."

"Hahaha!" three extra voices echoed from behind the young prince. Running back to Sokka and Katara he took a defensive stance as the two did as well. Turning they saw that the people behind the mystery voices belonged to three teenagers; well close enough to be considered teenagers. Maybe twelve or thirteen years old. In the middle was a girl with short brown hair, pale skin, and war paint on her cheeks. Two boys walked along each side of her; making her appear as though she was the leader. The first boy was taller, tan skin, and shaggy brown hair. The other was a boy, whom also had pale skin, wearing a hat over his short black hair that was in a small ponytail much like Sokka's. All of their clothing looked like fabric sewn together to make a single outfit for each of them.

Sokka, Katara, and Zuko were frightened and watched them with fear in their eyes. To them, it was as if they had showed up from thin air. "Well, well Jet, what do you think we have here?" the girl asked in a scratchy voice.

Jet, the boy with the tan skin, replied while he chewed on a piece of hay he had with him. "I don't know Smellerbee." He turned his head to the other boy. "Longshot, what do you think?" Longshot glared and pulled out a bow and arrow from behind his back. Katara gasped. "I couldn't agree with you more. What we have is a little trio of trespassers."

"Quite back accident I promise!" Sokka exclaimed as he ushered Katara and Zuko to start to walk away. "This is what happens when we forget to grab a map before we go out for the day. So we'll just be-"

He was cut off when Smellerbee pulled out a dagger and grabbed him by the fabric of her shirt. "Wait just a minute. Oh I know you. You're the son of Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

"That's right!" Sokka's pride was starting to show when he puffed out his chest. "I'm the son of the Fire Lord's head advisor and I am in training to take over that position."

Jet smirked as he and Longshot circled around a frightened Katara and an irritated Zuko. "So I can only assume the little girl here is your sister. So," he directed his attention to Zuko, "that would make the little boy here…"

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!" Zuko interrupted.

"Hm, even after the war is over, all of you Fire Nation people are still the same and prideful as ever" Smellerbee commented as she started to circle them when Sokka had run over to stand by his sister. "Do you even know what we do to future Fire Lords who don't respect the boundaries of their kingdom and our territory? The Freedom Fighter's territory?"

"You can't do anything to me" Zuko scoffed indignantly. He was not impressed that they had a fancy name for themselves.

"Uh, dude, we're on their territory which means they can do whatever they want!" Sokka whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about? You said yourself that they are just a bunch of stupid rebels."

While Zuko had been speaking, he paid little attention to Sokka do all the hand signs he could think of to tell him to shut up. "_Ex – nay on the upid – stay!_"

"Something you would like to share with the rest of us?!" Jet yelled.

"What?! No, no, it's just that – the Sun is starting to set so we should leave so we're not walking home in the dark and causing you anymore trouble! So we'll just be going!" Sokka took hold of Zuko and Katara's hand as he literally tried to drag them away.

Smellerbee and Longshot stood right in front of them menacingly. "What's your hurry? It's been a while since we've had kids close to our ages around. Why don't you stick around for a while and we can just play games."

"Yeah, I mean there are plenty of games that we can play with the amount of light we have left." Jet started talking more with Smellerbee as Longshot just stared at them. That's when he started pulling on Jet's sleeve to get his attention. Realizing what he meant Jet asked Smellerbee, "Was this 'play date' supposed to turn into a field trip?"

"No why?"

"Because there they go!" Jet pointed out as they saw the retreating forms of the Water Tribe siblings and the Fire prince.

"Run!" Sokka shouted as he ran behind Katara and Zuko. "Faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Katara shouted.

"Just keep going! Don't look back!" Even though Sokka was doing exactly that. Before he could register how, Sokka felt someone grab him and drag him away.

When they got farther away Zuko stopped Katara. "Did we lose them?" she asked breathlessly.

"I think so" Zuko panted. He looked around and knew something was wrong. There were only two of them. "Where's Sokka?"

"Oh, no!" Then they heard Sokka scream. "We have to go back!"

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile Sokka was trying to fight back, but he couldn't even reach his boomerang. As he struggled Longshot tied rope around his ankle. "Have a nice journey" Jet laughed as he let go of the rope. This caused for Sokka to scream even louder as he was sent flying by the rope attached to the ostrich – horse.

The three rebels laughed until they heard, "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"

"You mean you?" Smellerbee asked.

Instantly Zuko realized his mistake. "Oops" he whispered. "Katara run!" Both screamed as Smellerbee tried to grab Zuko. They kept running as they tried to avoid Longshot's arrows, Smellerbee's dagger, and Jet's hook swords. Occasionally Zuko would shoot a ball of fire at the ground to distract them long enough to get further away. But with the land as destroyed as it was it barely made a difference. Katara tried to use her water bending but soon she was all out of water. At one point both were able to use their bending together when they used one of the steam vapors escaping from the ground to give them a few seconds cover. Unfortunately for them they didn't see that they were headed downhill.

Zuko slid first with Katara colliding into him. Both yelled in fear the whole way down the hill. Katara did her best to hang onto Zuko by wrapping her arms around his waist until they stopped sliding. Afterwards they tried to run again, but it was difficult for them to have to run up a different hill. Regardless they kept running as they heard their pursuers behind them.

Luckily for Zuko, he had longer legs so he was close to reaching the top. Then he heard a frantic, "ZUKO!" Turning around he saw Katara sliding down the hill and screaming in fear. Zuko gasped in horror. The Freedom Fighters were drawing closer to her. He knew she would never have time to defend herself without getting hurt. He couldn't let that happen. All he was thinking, _Not Katara!_

Speeding down the hill he unsheathed his new dagger knowing he wouldn't be able to fire bend without hurting Katara in the process. Smellerbee was just about to grab Katara's ankle when Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's waist and slashed at Smellerbee. All he did was cut the fabric on her arm so there was no blood. Smellerbee was livid regardless.

Carrying Katara the rest of the way, Zuko ran back up the hill. Then he set her down only to get a firm hold on her hand. They continued to run until they reached a dead end. "What do we do now?" Katara whimpered.

"I don't know!" Zuko replied, his eyes wide with fear.

Just then the Freedom Fighters found them. "Nowhere to run now fire bender" Jet taunted.

Katara whimpered more as Zuko placed his body in front of her as a shield. She fisted her hands onto the back of his shirt. Zuko scowled and tried to do his tiger – dillo roar, where he could shoot fire from his mouth, and shoot fire balls from his fist. However the fire did not go far and he only gave out a tiny, "roar."

"That was it?" Smellerbee asked incredulously. She and her friends laughed at this. "Here I'll give you a second chance. Do it again."

Zuko tried again and the Freedom Fighters – and Katara – were confused when he gave a tremendous, "Roar!" with a much bigger flame than before. Then they realized it was never him, but Fire Lord Iroh!

Iroh jumped down and, with Hakoda by his side, fought the three teenagers. Sokka in the mean time had found Katara and Zuko together. Running up he hugged his sister fiercely and glared at Zuko at the same time. By then the teenagers were on the ground with Iroh towering over them as they tried to explain. "Silence!" Iroh shouted. Everyone was startled. "If you ever come near my nephew again-"

"Wait, this is your nephew?" Smellerbee asked in fake shock. "Oh my, I didn't know. Did you Jet?"

"No idea I swear! Longshot?" Unfortunately for them Longshot nodded his head yes. Iroh growled. "Well we should be going! Later!" With that the three ran off.

Hakoda ran to his two children and hugged them tightly. Meanwhile Zuko walked over to his Uncle. "Uh, Uncle Iroh, I…"

"_You deliberately disobeyed me_" Iroh turned his attention to his nephew.

Zuko looked down and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Uncle."

Sighing Iroh said, "Let's go home." He mounted his ostrich – horse while Hakoda brought over the spare ostrich – horse.

Sokka glared at Zuko the whole time. Katara took Zuko's hand and said, "I thought you were very brave." Zuko tried to smile, but it was only a half smile. Hakoda then placed all three children onto the ostrich – horse and together all of them rode away from the Black Pit.

Unaware of a pair of eyes watching them with disdain.

* * *

_**So for the idea of the Black Pit I got the idea from**__**Winter Solstice Part 1**** of the show; it's from Season 1. Again, it doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the creators of ATLA. And I'm guessing some of you are curious as to why I picked certain Freedom Fighters to be the "hyenas." It will be explained, but not until Ch. 9 so just bare with me please. And please review. Until next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 8: Kings of the Past

The ride home was very silent. Iroh rode ahead on his ostrich – horse with Hakoda following behind him. Sokka, Katara, and Zuko rode on the same ostrich – horse behind the adults. None of them tried to break the silence, especially Zuko. Zuko was upset that he had angered his Uncle. He only felt slightly better when Katara would squeeze his hand as her way of saying that everything would be alright.

By the time the little group was nearing the palace the sun had nearly set. They had stopped along the way to grab something quick to eat, but no attempt at conversation had been made at that time.

When they reached the hill overlooking the palace Iroh stopped and dismounted from his ostrich – horse to walk a little while. "Hakoda?" he called. Hakoda rode up to him, slightly nervous. He was afraid he had really messed up today. A minute of silence had passed before Iroh spoke again. "First of all, I want you to know that I do not blame you for anything that has happened today. You had no way of knowing so stop beating yourself up for it."

Hakoda was stunned. "V-very well Fire Lord Iroh."

Iroh gave a half smile and patted his shoulder. "Now I'm sure your wife is worried. So go on ahead of me. Take your children home and be with your wife and if you would be so kind as to return the spare ostrich – horse to its rightful owner?" Hakoda nodded. "Thank you. We will be back soon. For right now though," he looked back at Zuko as he started to speak again, "I need to teach my son a lesson."

Zuko, who had heard the entire conversation, ducked his head behind Katara's body in guilt. Hakoda nodded and rode back over to the children. Picking up Zuko, he set him gently on the ground. Hakoda could read the fear and guilt in his eyes. "Don't worry Prince Zuko. Everything will be alright" he reassured him.

Sokka and Katara were each given their turns to say good night to Zuko. "Zuko," Sokka started, "Good luck buddy." Then he patted him on the back.

Katara came up next and hugged Zuko tightly around his waist. "See you later Zuko. And thank you for saving me earlier." She gave him a small smile which he barely was able to return. Then she and Sokka were back on the ostrich – horse and were following their father back to the palace.

He watched them sadly. "Zuko?!" he heard Iroh call and flinched. Turning to face him, for Iroh still had his back to him, he slowly began to walk toward him. About half way, Zuko tripped and landed rather roughly on his left foot. He didn't hurt himself, but when he looked down he realized that his foot had landed over Iroh's foot print.

To Zuko, the foot print was much bigger than his own foot. Lifting his foot and starting to walk again he felt the guilt wash over him stronger than before. Once he finally reached Iroh he stood beside him and would not even meet his gaze.

Iroh sighed deeply before he turned to his nephew who had truly become his second son in his heart. "Prince Zuko I am extremely disappointed."

"I know" Zuko replied in a mumbled whisper.

"Do you realize what kind of danger you were in? You could have been killed Zuko! Even after I told you that you must never go to the Black Pit you deliberately disobeyed me! What's worse is that you even put young Master Sokka and Miss Katara in danger!"

Zuko choked back a sob, still refusing to meet his Uncle's gaze. "I just wanted to be brave like you!" He sniffled, but would not shed a tear.

Iroh placed his hand comfortingly on Zuko's shoulder. That's when he finally met his Uncle's gaze. "I'm only brave when I have to be." Lowering himself so he was on his knees Iroh spoke again. "Being brave does not mean that you go looking for trouble Prince Zuko."

To say that Zuko was confused was an understatement. "What do you mean? You were a general, _The Dragon of the West_! You fought against an entire army. You won and stopped the hundred year war. How could you be scared? You have never been scared of anything."

"Prince Zuko, everyone is scared at times." More sadly he stated, "I was scared today."

"You were?!"

"Yes Prince Zuko, I was very scared." He breathed deeply. "I thought I was going to lose you. I have lost one son. I was not ready to lose another."

Zuko knew who he was talking about. His cousin Lu Ten, whom he had never met but had heard stories of him. He had learned from his mother that Lu Ten had died in the war before he was born. He was told how close he and Iroh were and there was always the anniversary of his son's death that he always mourned privately; singing him a song that he had made up the day he had been born.

Remembering, Zuko immediately hugged Iroh so as to try to make him feel better. Iroh graciously accepted the hug. "I'm sorry father" Zuko apologized. "I guess even Fire Lords are scared sometimes." Iroh nodded. "But you want to know what I think?"

"What would that be?" Iroh asked, hearing the teasing tone in Zuko's voice.

"I think those rebels were more scared of you."

Iroh laughed loudly. "That, Prince Zuko, is because _no one_ messes with your father." Then Iroh picked him up right off the ground and started mussing up his hair.

"No! No dad! Argh!" Zuko growled until he freed himself from Iroh's grip and tried to tackle him. The two made up their own sparring session without using any actual fire bending. It mainly involved Zuko chasing Iroh around until he pretended to shoot a fire ball at his chest shouting, "Surrender!"

Iroh pretended that the 'fire ball' made contact and collapsed onto the ground with Zuko following behind him. The two just laughed. "Hey dad?"

"Yes Zuko?"

"We're pals aren't we?"

Iroh laughed at his choice of words since Zuko always seemed to try to use a higher vocabulary than most children his age. "Yes Zuko we are pals."

"Then we'll always be together won't we?"

Iroh sat up with Zuko's arms around his shoulders. "Prince Zuko, I'm going to tell you something I learned when I was just about your age." Pointing to the stars in the sky he said, "Look up at the stars Zuko."

Zuko did what he was told, but he didn't understand the point. "Ok?"

Iroh chuckled. "The great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars; just like the rest of the Spirits do."

"Really?"

"Yes Zuko. So I want you to remember that whenever you feel alone that those Kings will always be there to guide you. So will I." After a moment of silence he changed the subject. "I hope you realize Zuko that you are still in trouble and I'm going to have to ground you. It is only fair, do you understand Zuko? Zuko?" When he did not get a response he turned to see that Zuko had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly to himself. "I guess we will have this talk in the morning."

With that he gently picked him up and got back on to his ostrich – horse so they could return to the palace.

When they arrived Iroh found Ursa walking towards them. She stopped briefly when she noticed Iroh carrying him with Zuko resting his head on his shoulder. "Kya told me what happened" she stated quietly. Iroh nodded in acknowledgement. She walked with him to Zuko's room and they both tucked him in to bed. Leaning down she kissed her son's forehead. "Good night my son."

Zuko curled up more in his blankets but did not wake. "Let's leave him to dream while we talk about what happened" Iroh suggested. Ursa nodded and the two of them left the sleeping prince to his dreams.

Unaware that not far off, a plot was underway.

* * *

_**So I hope you are liking the story so far. Just another little disclaimer, the part where Iroh and Zuko are chasing each other around, I kind of got the idea from Season 2 of ATLA when Iroh is remembering his son as a young boy. Once again all rights belong to the creators of ATLA just as The Lion King belongs to Disney; nothing belongs to me. Also, I know I never mentioned anything last week, but when I was editing this chapter I realized how short it was so I decided to be nice and post Ch. 9 as well. I promise next time I will warn you when I'm posting more than one chapter; this was just a last minute decision. On the bright side, next chapter you'll get to learn why I picked the Freedom Fighters for the roles of the hyenas.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 9: _Be Prepared_

Back at the Black Pit, Jet was sulking over not being able to accomplish what had been asked of them. He was more aggravated over the fact that Fire Lord Iroh had beaten them and how sore he was. "Stupid Fire Lord Iroh. I don't think I'll be able to sit straight for a week."

Longshot just stared at him with amusement in his eyes. Jet glared at him. He and Smellerbee were the only ones to understand his facial expressions since he never talked. "Don't look at me like that. It's not funny." Longshot only raised his eyebrows. "Will you shut up about it?!" Then Longshot started to chuckle almost silently. "Oh that's it!"

Jet charged at Longshot with his hook swords. Longshot used his bow to counter his attacks. Their fight would have continued had Smellerbee not halted in her own pacing. "Will you two knock it off?!" she reprimanded.

Immediately the boys stopped mid fight. "But he started it!" Jet complained. Longshot frowned.

"It doesn't matter who started it. Just look at what we're doing. All of this over a couple of fire benders with their Water Tribe friends."

"Don't tell me you're sympathizing with fire benders now!"

"Of course not! They caused a hundred year war. They killed our families and we can't even leave this country! Do you really think I would sympathize with them?"

"I hate those stupid fire benders" Jet growled, remembering his own parents before they were killed. "Even after the war has ended I bet they act like nothing has happened. It doesn't matter that a fire bender helped to end the war. Like our parents said, all fire benders are the same and they'll never change."

"You got that right. I bet if we had it our way without Fire Lord Iroh around we would be able to set the people straight. Of course anyone tied to the royal family would intervene."

"Those stupid fire benders are always one step ahead of us."

"What do you expect? They're so pushy."

"And ignorant!"

"Rude!"

"And they're ugly" Jet and Smellerbee joked. Then they laughed until a new voice joined the conversation.

"Surely we're not all that bad?" Zhao questioned with an eyebrow raised and a smug smirk on his face.

The Freedom Fighters relaxed once they realized who it was. "Oh, Zhao, it's just you" Jet stated as if Zhao appearing out of thin air was normal. Though if an outsider were to look closely, they would be able to detect a hint of mistrust in his voice. Zhao was still Fire Nation despite how much he tried to convince them that he hated the way the Fire Nation was ruled and that he wanted to make it so everyone was equal (which was a blatant lie of Zhao's, but none of the Freedom Fighters or the rebels that lived with them knew that). So Jet followed along…for now.

"Yeah we thought it was someone else. Someone important," Smellerbee explained.

"Like King Iroh."

"I see," Zhao mused.

"He's not a king, he's the Fire Lord!" Smellerbee explained exasperated.

"Whatever! I don't see what the big deal is! Iroh is a leader so why does it matter what I call him?!" Jet complained. He didn't argue any further and switched the topic. "I hate to admit it, but Iroh is definitely the most powerful fire bender I have ever encountered."

"Will you shut up with mentioning Iroh's name in every single sentence? Every time I hear that name, I shudder" Smellerbee complained.

Jet smirked and sneaked up behind Smellerbee. Longshot raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Iroh" Jet whispered.

A tremor ran down Smellerbee's spine. "Hey, do that again."

Jet laughed. "Iroh." Smellerbee shuddered again. Jet continued, "Iroh, Iroh, Iroh!" Then all three of them were laughing at the ridiculousness.

Zhao rubbed his temples. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Oh please, you're one of us," Jet said.

"Charmed," Zhao scoffed.

"Hmm, you may not be the Fire Lord, but we've got to admit you're still proper," Smellerbee admitted.

Longshot poked Jet and then touched the side of his nose to indicate that he smelled something good. Jet sniffed at the air and caught the aroma of something that left his stomach growling loudly. "Hey Zhao, did you bring us something to eat?"

Frowning, Zhao reached behind him and pulled out the basket he had brought with him. Inside was some cooked komodo chicken. By then all three of the Freedom Fighters were eager to learn if the food was for them. They waited, mouths watering, as Zhao spoke to them. "I'm not even sure if you three deserve this. You weren't able to fulfill what I had asked of you. I had practically gift wrapped those children for you and yet you couldn't even get rid of them." Then his voice softened just slightly. "However I have already eaten today and it would be a shame for this all to go to waste. So you may have it."

As soon as he set the basket down the three swarmed around it and started to scarf down the food. "Well it's not like they were alone Zhao," Smellerbee tried to reason.

"Yeah, what did you expect us to do?" Jet complained. "Kill Iroh?!"

Zhao smirked smugly. "_Precisely._" The Freedom Fighters frowned at him in confusion.

_I never thought rebels essential_

_They're crude and unspeakably plain_

_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_

_If allied to my vision and brain_

Zhao jumped down so he was in the middle of the circle he had created when the Freedom Fighters backed away.

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

Moving away from Jet and Smellerbee, Zhao walked in front of Longshot. As Zhao continued, Longshot just continued to watch him with the same expressionless face he normally had. Even when Zhao waved his hand up and down in front of Longshot's face, he wouldn't so much as blink.

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

At his very last sentence Zhao had turned to Smellerbee and Jet fast enough for them to land on their backs. They barely had enough time to retreat from the vents of water vapor escaping. Both of them grimaced in annoyance.

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

"_And where do we feature?" _Smellerbee interrupted.

"_Just listen to teacher"_ Zhao reasoned and patted Smellerbee rather roughly on the cheek. When he walked away she stood their rubbing her cheek and muttering to herself incoherently.

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared! _

"_Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared!" _Jet exclaimed with his hook swords in his hands. Then he faltered_. "For what?"_

"_For the death of the king!"_ Zhao shouted. Apparently no one cared whether they were politically correct in the title of ruler of the Fire Nation as long as they could get the point across.

All three of the Freedom Fighters stared at each other in confusion. Jet was the one to speak up again. _"What? Is he sick?"_

"_No, fool! We're going to kill him. And Zuko, too"_ Zhao grinned evilly.

"_Great idea! Who needs a king?" _Smellerbee interrupted before she and Jet became very excited by the idea of not having to listen to a leader of the Fire Nation ever again.

"_No king, no king! La la la la la!"_

"_Idiots! There will be a king!"_ Zhao reprimanded.

"_But you said..." _Jet began furiously.

"_I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"_

He knew exactly what to say to get them on his side for sure; which they now were. All of the rebels that lived in the Black Pit along with Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot overheard the entire conversation. Many of them were mostly people who had families or had lost theirs with some outcasts and even those that still believed as Fire Lord Ozai had from during the war that had suffered in ways much like the Freedom Fighters did. One quality they had in common was that many of the rebels were originally of the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes with very few natural born Fire Nation citizens. Men and women agreed in excitement at the prospect of changes that would occur and to get them out of this land.

_Yay, all right! Long live the king!_

_Long live the king!_

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

Zhao watched on as they proclaimed their allegiance to him. He smirked as his new plan began to form in his mind that he was sure would work. But first he had to make sure that everyone was committed to the plan and understood just how serious he was about this.

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

When he had said this he had dragged his index finger along his neck so they got the idea. He continued unfazed. He even got right into the face of a young man who seemed slightly reluctant about working for him. He didn't falter despite how much the man tried to back up until he was flat on his back with fear written on his face.

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

All of the rebels were on board by then and willing to help Zhao. "None of this will be easy," he began, "but as long as you listen and do what I say you will all be greatly rewarded besides earning a better home cooked meal."

"What else could we earn?" a woman asked timidly as she clutched her one year old son close to her.

"How about higher positions in the Fire Nation? Even becoming the royal guards?" Many of the rebels agreed with excitement at the thought of having a job that would ultimately benefit their families. Then there were those that were eager to be able to get back at the Fire Nation for how they believed they single handedly caused all of their suffering. Zhao smirked at having fully won them over as he stood above all of them.

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam _

_Meticulous planning _

_Tenacity spanning _

_Decades of denial _

_Is simply why I'll _

_Be king undisputed_

_Respected, saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_Yes, my weapons and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

For those who were not benders, the rebels grabbed their weapons and held them up high as their final act of showing their allegiance to Zhao. They all knew they had a long night ahead of them, but would be ready by tomorrow.

_Yes, our weapons and ambitions are bared -_

_Be prepared!_

As the rebels began to sharpen their weapons Zhao called Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot over. "Now that everything is understood…I have a task for the three of you so that you may help me put my plan into action." When all three of them nodded he continued. "How familiar are you with komodo rhinos?"

* * *

_**Ok so, did my reasoning behind my choice of using the Freedom Fighters make sense? I really hope so, but if not then feel free to ask me and I will get back to you. Also, I hoped you like the mistrust Jet gives off around Zhao. I mean when you think about it do you really think Jet would willingly work for a fire bender? Nope! So I'm trying to stick with his character. Please review! Until next time.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 10: Stampede!

After confirming everything last night, Zhao began to put his plan into action. He knew Iroh and Hakoda would be away for the day to see how the Fire Nation was doing and he knew exactly what trails they would have to take.

With that knowledge Zhao went to find Zuko in his room in the palace. He was still grounded for disobeying his father. Smirking to himself Zhao called out, "So this is where my nephew has been hiding? And on such a beautiful day out?"

Zuko turned from his spot by his window where he had been controlling a single flame in his hand. "I'm grounded" he grumbled.

"Oh I see" Zhao _tisked_. "And I was merely thinking you didn't like going outside anymore." Zuko grimaced in annoyance. He would go outside if he was allowed.

It was at that moment that Ursa walked by. "Zhao is everything alright?"

_Perfect timing,_ he thought smugly. "Everything is just fine Ursa. However, I know our young prince is grounded at the moment but, I was wondering if you would allow me to take me nephew out for a leisurely walk?" Zuko's head snapped up further at the idea of being able to go outside for a little while. Ursa was wary. She trusted Zuko not to get into anymore mischief, but she had never fully trusted Zhao since the first day she met him. "Rest assured I would not let him wander off. It would only be for roughly an hour or two at the most. You know Zuko would never try to skip out of his punishment, but could you really deny a young child a few hours outside on such a beautiful day?"

Ursa debated quietly for a few minutes until she gave in. "Alright, Zuko, I'll let you out of your room long enough to go enjoy the sunshine. But as soon as you return it's straight to your room until dinner. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mother! Thank you!" Zuko jumped up and hugged his mother with all of his strength. Ursa kissed his forehead before he went to stand by Zhao.

"Mind what your Uncle says."

"I will." With that they were off. Zuko was smiling just for being out of his room.

_That was almost too easy._ Zhao was very proud and was glad that he was right on schedule with his plan. That is…until he heard a young girl's voice calling out to Zuko.

They both turned to see that it was Katara with Kya following close behind her, but also giving her a little space. Sokka was standing right next to Kya with a pout on his face. As soon as he met Zuko's gaze he glared at him as his way of saying, _'I blame you for this.'_ Like him, both Katara and Sokka had been grounded so Sokka was extremely upset that he was not allowed to go with Hakoda this time.

Once Katara was close enough she stopped to catch her breath. Zuko waited as patiently as he could while Zhao grew irritated. This was not a part of his plan. "Hey Zuko" Katara greeted.

"Hello Katara" Zuko greeted back it bit more formally. "No offense, but I thought you guys were grounded too."

"Yeah we were, but Mom let us out for a little while to spend some time in the Sun. She said it's healthy for us and not just for fire benders."

Zuko laughed. "That's actually why my Mom let me out of my room too."

Katara giggled. When she caught Zhao's stare she felt a chill go down her spine. So she started to hurry as she spoke again. "While we were outside I was talking to my Mom about a question I had and then I saw you heading out so…" suddenly she was nervous so without another word she held out the flower that she had hid behind her back.

Zuko took it carefully in his hand, admiring the soft red petals. "A firelily?"

"That's what Mom said it was."

"It's nice, but why are you giving it to me?"

Speaking low enough for just him to hear Katara said, "I didn't know how else to thank you for saving my life yesterday and Mom suggested I give you something I thought you would like."

Behind them they heard Sokka snicker. Zuko looked up and could only guess that he thought the flower was funny. In all honesty, Zuko was a little confused. He thought boys usually gave girls stuff like flowers. _But I could be wrong and it can work both ways,_ he concluded to himself. Plus he knew he could never laugh at Katara just for trying to be nice. So instead he settled on sending Sokka his own version of a death glare and smirked when Sokka tried to hide more behind Kya.

"Thanks Katara, this is really nice. Could you do me a favor though?" After Katara nodded her head yes he carefully tucked the firelily into her hair. "Hang on to it for me?" Katara's smile seemed to brighten and she threw her arms around Zuko's neck to hug him which he reciprocated happily. When Zhao cleared his throat they retreated from their hug. "Well, thanks again and I'll see you later."

"See ya!" And the last Zuko saw of Katara was her waving happily to him as he ran to catch up with Zhao.

…

About a half hour later Zhao had made it to the gorge where he needed his plan to take place. It was like the Great Divide in the Earth Kingdom, but not nearly as big. Regardless to Zhao, he knew it would serve its purpose. Coming up to a jutted out ledge Zhao said, "Now Zuko I need you to wait here for a few minutes."

"Why, Uncle Zhao?" To say that Zuko was confused was an understatement.

"I couldn't say this in front of your mother, but your uncle asked me to bring you out here. It seems he has a surprise for you."

"What is it?!"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But," Zuko began slyly, "if you tell me I promise to still act surprised."

Zhao chuckled. "You are such a naughty boy."

"C'mon Uncle Zhao!" Zuko pleaded; which was not normal for him.

"Oh no. No, no, no, this is only for you and your uncle. It's like one of those…father…son…things…" Zhao wasn't very good at coming up with the sentimental phrases. Shaking it off he continued with, "Well, I should go get him now."

"I'll come with you" Zuko said. He was not one to sit around patiently for something.

"No!" Zhao yelled, startling Zuko. He instantly regained his composure and said more calmly, "No, just stay here on this ledge." When Zuko grimaced he added, "You don't want to get into another mess after what happened with those rebels now do you?"

"You know about that?!" Zuko was horrified that news of his disobedience had spread so quickly; he felt bad enough as it is.

"Zuko, everyone knows about that" Zhao confirmed; even though he didn't know exactly how many people knew.

"Really?"

"Mmm – hmm, lucky dad was there to save you." Then looking left and right he whispered, "Just between us, you might want to work on that little tiger – dillo roar of yours."

"Oh, ok then" Zuko sighed. Patting his head a little rougher than his father usually did, Zhao started to walk away. "Hey Uncle Zhao…will I like the surprise?"

Never turning back, Zhao smiled evilly as he said, "_Zuko…it's to die for._"

…

Up at the top of the gorge there was a huge herd of komodo – rhinos grazing quietly. Unaware that they were being watched carefully by three certain Freedom Fighters. "Oh man, if we were able to get our hands on one of those rhinos we could really have a feast" Jet complained.

"Shut up Jet" Smellerbee countered. She was sticking to the plan regardless.

Jet continued, "Look we have enough time so can't we just get one of the younger ones to save for dinner later?"

"Jet! We'll have time to eat later. For now we wait for the signal from Zhao." Just then Longshot tapped her on the shoulder and pointed upward. They saw Zhao standing there with a grin on his face. They knew it was time. Weapons in hand Smellerbee said, "Alright, let's go."

…

Zuko was leaning against the back of the ledge tapping his foot impatiently. He was growing rather annoyed and didn't like the comment about his tiger – dillo roar. "Little roar" he grumbled. _I'll show them,_ he thought smugly. Standing up he went through the motions and let out a small amount of flames with his, "_roar._" Not satisfied he tried again. "_Roar._" There was a little bit more flames than the last time, but he was still not happy. Using all his energy to put more power into his fire bending he let out a strong, "_ROAR!_" and was satisfied with how loud and powerful he was that time.

That satisfaction was short lived though when he saw tiny pebbles jumping up as the earth around him began to shake uncontrollably to the point that he was struggling to keep his balance. Looking up he saw a heard of komodo – rhinos charging right at him. Gasping in horror he sprinted as fast as he could to get away while the Freedom Fighters watched on after having startled the animals just enough.

Meanwhile Iroh and Hakoda were continuing on the path they were taking as they rode on their ostrich – horses. Hakoda was the first one to notice a large cloud of dust coming from the gorge nearby. "Iroh," he called out to grab his attention, "what do you think that is?"

Iroh looked in the direction Hakoda was pointing. He didn't like it at all. "Something odd."

Right at that moment Zhao came racing towards them in a panic. "Iroh! Thank goodness I found you! There's a stampede in the gorge! Zuko is down there!"

"Zuko? No!" Iroh immediately started to lead his ostrich – horse in the direction of the gorge with Zhao running along behind him.

"I'll go ahead and find him!" Hakoda shouted as he urged his own ostrich – horse to go faster.

While help was on the way, Zuko continued to run for his life. He was tiring quickly. Despite this he kept running because he knew he would be trampled easily if he even stopped for a second. But he knew he couldn't keep this up too much longer and he was terrified. Suddenly he saw a small tree with a lone branch and with the last of his energy he ran and jumped onto it; holding on to it with all of his strength. However the branch was not very sturdy so he really didn't feel any safer.

Then he heard someone shouting out his name. Looking up he saw that it was Hakoda riding along the edge. "Hakoda! Help me!"

Hakoda saw him and shouted back, "You're father is on his way! Just hang on!"

The branch started to creak dangerously. "Hurry!"

Once Iroh and Zhao had made it they began to look frantically for Zuko. Hakoda found them and shouted, "There he is! Down there on that tree!"

Iroh saw where he was pointing as Zuko nearly fell off the branch. "Zuko! Hang on!"

Just then a komodo – rhino rammed into the tree and it cracked even more. Zuko wouldn't be able to hang on for too much longer. "_DAD!"_

Iroh headed down the gorge without consulting anyone else. "We need help! I'm going for help!" Hakoda shouted. Before he could do anything more he felt like he had been hit on the head and blacked out.

Iroh knew he had to clear a path to get to Zuko without putting him in further danger. So he created fire whips and was careful enough to just get the rhinos to keep a path clear in the middle. Zhao was watching this so when Iroh switched to shooting controlled fire balls he added a part to his plan.

A stray fire ball made its way straight for Zuko. Iroh thought it was his fire bending and knew he couldn't catch the fire in time. So he watched in horror as the flame made contact with the left side of Zuko's face.

Zuko had only looked up for a second and was met with a flash of red before all he felt was pain. He screamed in pure agony and fear as at the moment the tree had completely snapped and he was sent flying into the air. Luckily Iroh jumped enough to catch him in the air and held him close. "Uncle my eye!"

"I know Zuko we'll take care of it." Zhao watched on as this was happening and saw at one point when Iroh was knocked over. Zuko rolled on the ground and tried to look for his Uncle with his only good eye.

Then Iroh picked him up again and got him safely to a ledge before he was knocked back again by one of the rhinos. "Dad!" Zuko looked frantically for his Uncle. _C'mon Uncle! Where are you?! Dad?!_ he thought worriedly. Finally he saw his Uncle use jets of fire to launch himself up the cliff side. Zuko sighed in relief and, half blinded, tried to make his way up the ledge so he would be able to help him.

Near the top of the cliff Iroh started to struggle and saw Zhao just standing there glaring at him. "Zhao, help me!" Zhao remained still until he suddenly grabbed Iroh's forearms tightly.

In a cold voice he whispered, "_Long live the King_" and released his hold on Iroh.

All Zuko heard and saw out of his good eye was his Uncle fall down the gorge. _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 11: Iroh is Dead, Zuko is gone

After Iroh had fell Zuko made his way down the cliff to find him. Dust from the stampede was left over so he would find himself coughing every now and then. The dust was also stinging against the burn over his eye. Zuko placed his hand over his eye to keep the dust away, but touching the fresh burn aggravated it even more. The most he could handle was keeping his eye open enough just to see where he was going. Zuko did his best though to ignore the pain; finding his father was more important to him.

"Dad!" he called out. "Dad where are you?" For a split second he heard some rustling. "Dad?" he called out hopefully. Unfortunately it was only a small komodo – rhino that was hurrying to catch up with its' parents.

This was what led Zuko to seeing a figure lying near the broken tree branch.

Ever so slowly, Zuko made his way to the figure. He didn't want to believe it, but there was his Uncle Iroh lying there on his back, unmoving. His eyes were closed and there was no indication that he was breathing. Zuko's heart started to freeze. Carefully he kneeled down by him and started to shake his arm. "Uncle Iroh?" He didn't respond. "Uncle Iroh we need to go home. Mom will be worried." Zuko pulled on the sleeve of his robe when nothing happened. "Dad let's go!"

By now Zuko was scared and upset. His Uncle Iroh, the man that had practically been his father, was gone. Standing up he looked around him frantically as best as he could. "_Help! Somebody! …Anybody!_" At this point Zuko started to cry. "Help…" he whispered to no one in particular. Then he slowly walked back to Iroh and wrapped his arms around his waist as his tears continuously streamed down his face.

He never even heard when someone was approaching them.

"Zuko" the person called his attention. Hearing his name he turned to see Zhao standing there with disappointment written on his face. "_What have you done?_"

Immediately Zuko stood up and tried to explain what happened. "The komodo – rhinos…he tried to save me. It was an accident…I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Of course not. Come here," he held his arms out and hugged Zuko. "Now no one ever means for anything like this to happen. But the Fire Lord is dead" Zuko looked back up at this remark, "…_and if weren't for you he would still be alive_." A few more tears escaped Zuko's right eye; not many tears could escape his left one. "What will your mother think?"

Zuko sniffed. "What am I going to do?"

"First let's get that eye wrapped up." Taking a scrap piece of cloth he wrapped it loosely around his eye and noticed that it extended to his ear. Inwardly he smirked.

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

Zhao's face became very serious. "Runaway Zuko." Zuko started to back away from him. "_Runaway and never return_." With one last look at his Uncle Iroh Zuko slowly turned until he sprinted away. Once he was out of sight Zhao smirked as he felt the three Freedom Fighters' presence behind him. Remaining with his back to him he said, "Kill him."

…

Zuko ran as fast as his legs would let him. Unfortunately he was still tired from running away from the rampaging komodo – rhinos. Plus it didn't help that this time he had to be extra careful not to run into anything and possibly hurt himself worse. When he reached a dead end with a huge cliff towering over him he stopped to catch his breath. Then he felt like he was being watched.

Turning around he saw the three Freedom Fighters from yesterday stalking towards him. Smellerbee spoke first. "Well what do you know? We found our little fire bending friend."

Poor Zuko knew he was exhausted and in no condition to fight back. He had to figure out some way to leave and not get himself killed in the process. "Nowhere to run this time" Jet taunted as Longshot drew out his bow and arrow as silent as ever.

As fast as he could he shot a fire ball big enough to distract the three teenagers and to give him cover long enough to get a head start. With his new found adrenaline rush Zuko sprinted away and climbed through the narrow path to get up the cliff; just barely missing Jet's left hook sword from cutting his ankle. At the top of the cliff Zuko screeched to a halt when he realized just how far down it was to the ground. Looking back he could just make out the Freedom Fighters less than a mile away from where he was standing. Sucking in a deep breath, Zuko braced himself and started sliding down the cliff; for it went down at an angle. He definitely knew he would have some nasty bruises when this was over.

Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot all followed him down the slope aided by their weapons. They didn't see what waited for them down at the bottom like Zuko did.

Zuko saw a good mile's worth of thorn bushes. Thinking quickly he used his fire bending so he would land safely and get rid of the thorns in his path without burning everything around him in the process. This way he was able to maneuver without getting poked and away from his scarred eye thanks to the wrapping; since that was all it was good for. It wasn't very effective in any other aspect of trying to heal his eye before it scarred any worse than it already did.

While Zuko was nearing the end of the 'maze' Jet saw the thorn bushes. He screeched to a halt by driving his hook swords firmly into the ground to stop himself. He sighed with relief when he stopped, but then Smellerbee and Longshot rammed into him. Jet didn't go all the way down, but his left leg did reach some thorns. To which he gave a resounding yelp of pain. Smellerbee laughed out loud while Longshot chuckled inaudibly.

As Jet picked the thorns out of his leg Smellerbee saw Zuko's retreating figure far off in the distance. "Hey, there he goes!"

"So go get him!" Jet remarked snidely.

"I'm not going in there! Unless you want me to come out like you almost did!" Jet grumbled to himself. None of them really wanted to go after him. "Well he's not going to survive out there. But, if he did survive and ever came back then we would kill him."

Jet smirked. "You here that?" he shouted. "_You ever come back…we'll kill ya!_" Then they walked away. But Zuko had still heard Jet's warning. Pushing himself more he ran nonstop until the first stars shown in the night sky. By this time he was in front of a small stream with fresh water. He drank as much as he could. Then he got a good look at his reflection. His makeshift bandage was almost falling off so he fixed it as best as he could. There were scratch marks all over his hands. His clothes were all torn up and dirty. Overall, he certainly didn't look like 'Prince Zuko.' He also knew that he would no longer be Prince Zuko and he would no longer be Zuko of the Fire Nation. Unsheathing the pearl dagger he was given, he carefully cut off his ponytail – the symbol of his status as prince – and let it flow downstream. _I am no longer Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, I am only Zuko_ he thought to himself. After confirming this in his head he got back up and continued on his journey.

…

While this was happening, the people in the Fire Nation immediately knew something was wrong. The flame Iroh had provided at his coronation had gone out without any warning in the middle of the day. Automatically, the people knew the only reason that would happen was if their Fire Lord had died suddenly and this was the Spirits way of informing them. No one wanted to believe this, so they waited for word.

It was not until night had fallen that Zhao returned with Iroh's body to be cremated – as was the custom in the Fire Nation. Everyone was devastated. Hakoda, with a huge bump on the back of his head, felt guilty for not being able to help. Kya comforted him while they both comforted their children.

But as bad as their reaction was, it was nothing compared to Lady Ursa's.

As soon as Ursa saw Zhao she demanded to know what had happened. Naturally Zhao lied, saying that it happened too fast and all he saw was Iroh fall when he was trying to save Zuko from the stampede. "And Zuko? Where is my son?!"

Zhao lowered his gaze and filled his voice with remorse. "I'm so sorry Ursa. Our young Zuko is lost to us as well."

Ursa collapsed into Hakoda and Kya's arms as she cried out, "No! Not my son! Please no!"

Everyone was affected by Lady Ursa's outburst. Zhao chose this time to speak. "Fire Lord Iroh's death is a terrible tragedy. But to lose Zuko…who had barely begun to live. For me – as an adopted member of the royal family – this is all a deep, personal loss." There was not one person who was not crying. Kya and Hakoda continued to comfort Ursa. At their parents' feet, Sokka was shedding tears as he tried to console a very distraught Katara. He hugged her tightly as she cried and held the firelily meant for Zuko close to her chest. "So it is with a heavy heart, that I assume the throne as Fire Lord."

It was then that the Freedom Fighters and the rest of the rebels appeared. Everyone was startled while Katara and Sokka prepared themselves to fight. "Do not fear. They are our allies now." Zhao continued to speak as he approached the top of the steps for his coronation. "This is the dawning of a new era for a great and glorious future." Then he shot his flame at the holder to represent he was Fire Lord. His flame was clearly not strong like Iroh's had been. This worried everyone, but they could not argue now so they bowed to him with somber faces.

No one seemed to notice young Sokka raise his head just enough to glare at Zhao with a look saying, _'I'll be keeping my eye on you.'_

…

At Ember Island, word has passed to Bumi – who was once again on his mini summer vacation. Bumi was devastated to hear that his friend had passed on so early in his life. The same went for how he felt about Zuko. He decided to cut his vacation short and return home to Omashu. Before he left he went over to the statue of Zuko he had made when he had been born. Wiping away a tear he crumbled the statue to little bits of rubble with a clench of his fist. _Oh Zuko_ he lamented sadly and walked away.

* * *

_**Ok, so I have a feeling most of you don't like me right now because of how much sadness there was in this chapter. Believe me, I did not like writing this chapter for that reason. To make it up to you I'm going to post two chapters next week. Please review, I would love feedback. Until next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sure you have guessed by now that Aang and Toph are going to be joining in this story. Just little bit you should know first, in this story Aang and Toph are still twelve years old like they are in the series and so they still have the four year difference between themselves and Zuko. So the only reason that Aang and Toph appear as the oldest because it wouldn't make sense for two people that are younger than Zuko to take care of him and in the series Aang is technically over a hundred so he is technically the oldest. I hope that makes sense and this is the only time I will be switching around with the order of the ages. If you have questions please message me. On with the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 12: New Friends

Little did everyone know that Zuko had managed to stow away on a small ship headed for the Earth Kingdom. About three days later he found himself wandering around near the shore until he somehow made his way to an area nearly as dry as a desert, for the ground was cracked just about everywhere. Having had no time to grab supplies and not knowing where to find drinkable water he started to slow down. Until he collapsed from exhaustion with the Sun beating down on him.

Meanwhile a small swarm of buzzard wasps had taken notice of their seemingly dead prey. Slowly they started to circle around him and were just about to land when two distinct battle cries could be heard.

A young boy and girl came charging in sending their respective elements at the buzzard wasps. The young boy was an air bender whom came flying in on his glider only to use it to strike the ground and send his targets flying back a few good feet. The whole time he had a smile on his face because for him and the girl with him this was more like a game. The young girl was an earth bender. Although she was blind she could use her earth bending to feel the vibrations in the earth so she could easily detect her targets for they had remained close to the ground. So because of that she never missed. The whole time she was shouting things like, "get out of here" and "beat it!" until the buzzard wasps finally flew away.

Once they were gone the two just started laughing for their 'game' had come to an end. "Alright," the girl began, "I believe that was ten for me and…eight for you."

"Toph," the young boy, whose name was Aang, protested, "I thought I had ten too."

"I only counted eight." She knew he had ten, but she just couldn't resist messing with him. In her mind it was too easy.

"There were twenty buzzard wasps altogether so how are you supposed to get that when the total you have in mind only comes to eighteen?"

"Stop complaining Twinkle toes," Toph felt that she had to come up with a nickname for anyone she ever met, "I said eight!"

Not wanting to argue with her he said, "Fine Toph." He never bothered to get her to stop calling him by the nickname he had been dubbed with. He knew there was no point after travelling with her for two years. Toph was not really the person you wanted to argue with. As he began to walk away he spotted what or better yet whom the buzzard wasps were about to make their next prey. Instantly he felt bad and kneeled down to get a better look.

The young boy had his left arm covering his face, but from what Aang could tell he realized that this young boy could only be a few years younger than himself; and that was saying something considering he was only twelve. "Poor kid," he whispered to himself. Just as he was about to stand up again he stopped. Looking more closely he could just barely make out the smallest movement around his stomach. _He's still breathing! _Aang realized. "Toph! Toph come over here!"

"What now Aang? You still want to try arguing?" However she could tell something had startled him by his increased heart rate.

"Toph I think he's still alive!" Aang exclaimed.

Placing her hand on the ground she was able to detect another heart beat, even though it was slightly fainter than hers or Aang's. "Well, how about that. I do feel another heart beat." As she started to approach she stopped again. "Wait so those buzzard things were about to eat someone that was still alive? ...Gross!" When she finally approached them she knelt down beside Aang. "So who do we have with us?" Using her earth bending she could feel that something was wrapped around most of the left side of his face. Picking up his arm she lowered it to the ground.

"Oh man, that must have hurt" Aang remarked as he could see just a little bit of the scar sticking out from under the makeshift bandage.

Toph shushed him. Then she placed a hand on the young boy's forehead and immediately brought it back with an, "Ouch!"

"What's the matter?" Aang asked.

"His forehead feels like it's on fire!"

"Toph he's under the Sun and from the looks of his clothes he's been travelling almost nonstop for a couple of days."

"I can figure that out! What I mean is no one I know of has that high of a body temperature even if they are suffering from a possible heat stroke."

"Well the only reason I can think of for someone to have a high body temperature is if they're a … fire bender." Then both of them realized at the same time that this young boy was Fire Nation.

"FIRE BENDER!" they both exclaimed. Toph and Aang both knew the hundred year war had ended back when they were both about four years old. They just didn't know how to react. Toph wasn't sure if she should trust a fire bender after the stories she heard others tell whenever she travelled somewhere new. Aang on the other hand knew he couldn't judge this young boy because of his heritage. He may have decided to leave the other Air Nomads so he could travel freely, but their teachings still remained with him.

"Ok, let's go" Toph said after they had both broken out of their little trance.

"Toph! We can't leave him out here! He'll die for sure!" Toph scowled so he softened his voice and tried to plead a little more. "I know you can't _see_ him, but you can tell he's just a kid. Probably a little younger than us. I can't turn my back on him. That would be going against everything I was taught and believe in. Can't we take him in and help him?"

"Twinkle toes are you nuts?!" She started waving her arms around as if that would get her point across. "He's still a fire bender and most fire benders are still mean to us whenever we run into them. Even after the war finally ended."

"Toph he's still a kid!"

"He's not going to remain a kid forever!"

"By then, maybe he'll want to stick around and will be our friends. Then we can watch each other's back."

"Yeah right," Toph said but then started to really think about it. _Hmm, a fire bender, earth bender and air bender watching each other's backs? Could come in handy in the near future. Plus, maybe I am being a little too judgmental over Sparky here. Sparky…possibly a promising nickname for the kid._ "You know what I changed my mind. Having a fire bender around may not be all that bad."

"So we're keeping him?!" Aang asked excited as if he had just received a new pet.

"Well duh! Who are the brains here?" Aang tried to come up with an answer to which Toph said, "Point made. Man it's hot out here." After wiping off some sweat from her forehead she said, "Well, let's get going so we don't swelter out here and find this poor kid some shade."

Aang started to pick the young boy up when Toph stopped him. "Why are you carrying him? You're not going to be able to fly on your glider and carry him at the same time. Give the kid here."

"Ok, ok." Aang fully picked him up and transferred himto Toph's arms. Once she had a good hold on him she earth bended herself back with Aang flying ahead to look for a good area of shade near water. _Who knows how long he's been alone_ Aang thought sadly to himself, really hoping that they would be able to become friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 13: _Hakuna Matata_

They found an area of shade near a pond. Lying the boy on his back Toph and Aang discussed what to do next. "We have to cool him down, but at the same time we need to make sure his scar isn't infected. And personally I don't want to try to clean that with him awake kicking and screaming at us" Toph explained.

Aang nodded. "Alright, maybe we should try to clean it up now then while he's unconscious, but I better call Appa in case the scar is infected and we need to buy medicine." Toph agreed and Aang pulled out a bison whistle. Once he blew into it they two were joined by Aang's sky bison and hanging to Appa's left horn was Aang's lemur, Momo. "Hey Momo!"

"C'mon Twinkle toes, don't be all day about it!" Toph was growing agitated. She didn't like the idea of the kid being unconscious for too much longer.

"Let me try to see if there's any sign of infection then I'll put some of the salve on the burn. Hopefully that will help."

"Where's the salve?"

"With my bag on Appa's saddle" Aang said as he started to unwrap the make shift bandage around the boy's eye. "Also see if you can find some clean bandages?" Toph did as she was told and Momo helped to bring the bandages over for him. "Thanks buddy. Toph we're going to need to buy more bandages pretty soon. We're running low."

"Okay, so what's the deal with the kid's scar? Is he going to be okay?"

By then Aang had the make shift bandage off and could see the full extent of the scar. It honestly reminded him of a comet by its shape and that it stretched all the way to his ear so it quite literally covered most of the left side of his face. "He's lucky. No sign of infection and he tried really hard to keep his eye and ear covered. I'm just worried about if he'll be able to see and hear on this side of his face or not. We won't know until he wakes up." After thinking a moment he said, "I think once he's rested enough and has something to eat that we should have a doctor check him out. Let's face it I'm basically going through what the monks had taught me.

"And we'll have to get him better clothes from what you told me, but that can wait" Toph said. "Right now let's just get his body temperature down and make sure he actually wakes up." She had been monitoring his heart beat and his breathing. They were stable right now, but she didn't want to push it. "You have the scar all cleaned up?"

"Just finished" Aang stated proudly.

"Good. I'm going to pour some water on him and you use your air bending to help."

"You got it." Gently Aang began to twist his wrists so that the air around him was over the boy like it was a natural breeze. Toph carefully cupped her hands full of water and trickled it on the boy's face and neck.

Feeling something dripping on his face Zuko began to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes – realizing the left was covered with a bandage – and saw two kids a little older than himself watching him anxiously. He noticed they were a boy and girl, but they didn't look like they were from the Fire Nation. Then the past couple of day's events came rushing to his mind and he sighed inaudibly. _And I was hoping it was all a bad dream,_ he thought. "Hey kid," the girl asked, "you okay?"

He found it rather strange that she didn't look directly at him. But then he saw how her eyes were unfocused and seemed cloudy over her green eyes. _She can't see me,_ he realized. "I guess so" he answered without trying to be rude.

"You really lucky," the young boy said. "You might have died if Toph and I didn't find you when we did." Despite the situation he was smiling; like he was trying to make him feel better.

"I saved you" Toph exclaimed smugly.

"Hey!"

"Aang helped too."

"So did Appa and Momo."

"Who?" Zuko was confused. He didn't see anyone else.

"My sky bison and flying lemur" Aang explained. "They go everywhere with us." At that moment Momo flew over with Appa walking a safe distance behind so they could investigate the newest member of 'their group.' Momo, sensing no danger, jumped right onto Zuko's lap and started to chirp away as his way of saying hello. Not knowing what to do Zuko just sat there and awkwardly scratched the top of Momo's head and he started to purr contently. Appa came forward and sniffed. Zuko visibly shook. To him this animal was bigger than a komodo – rhino. _But probably nowhere near as big as a dragon if they still existed,_ Zuko thought even though it gave him no comfort. He didn't like how the animal just stood there staring at him. Then, to his utter shock, Appa licked him as his own greeting and deemed him no threat. Zuko froze, not moving a muscle. "Awe, they like you."

"Great" Zuko said once he could speak. Then he sighed and took Momo off his lap. Momo looked up at him sadly. "Thanks for all of your help." Then he started to walk away; his legs were still a little wobbly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Toph called out.

"Nowhere" he sighed.

Pulling on Aang's sleeve to get his attention Toph said, "He looks blue."

Unfortunately Aang didn't catch the meaning. "His skin isn't blue. That only would have happened if he was stranded somewhere freezing cold."

She face palmed herself and frowned. "I mean he's depressed."

"I knew that!" Toph rolled her eyes.

Zuko heard Momo fly to him and landed on his shoulder before Aang and Toph stopped him. "What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, you act like the forest is on fire" Toph joked then couldn't help but laugh. "Get it?! Because he's a fire bender?" No one was laughing. "Okay then, awkward." Appa snorted. "So kid, where exactly are you from?"

Zuko realized that they must not know he was the prince, but he wasn't about to tell them. Instead he went with, "Who cares? I can't go back."

"So you're an outcast" Toph stated. "So are we." Even though that wasn't the total truth, but they would get into further explanations later.

"What happened?" Aang was curious as to what would cause a kid younger than him to leave his home.

"Something terrible." Then he turned his head away. "I don't want to talk about it." Momo tried to make him feel better by snuggling his head closer to his neck and purred again.

"We don't want to hear it anyway." Toph sat down and started picking at her toes.

"Toph," Aang lightly scolded her, "You didn't need to say that." Turning his attention back to Zuko he asked, "Is there anything we can do…?" He only realized now he didn't know his name.

"Zuko." Aang briefly thought he had heard the name before, but he couldn't place it so he decided to ignore the feeling. Zuko went on, "And no, there's nothing you can do unless you can change the past."

Aang patted Zuko on the back. "Zuko, in times like this Toph would say…_you got to put your behind in the past_. Wait – I mean-"

"Twinkle toes! Stop trying to explain. You'll only confuse everyone."

Zuko raised his remaining eyebrow at the name to which Aang whispered, "She comes up with nicknames for everyone. Once she gives you a name there is no point in arguing. It won't get you anywhere."

"He's right about that Sparky" Toph exclaimed. "The names I pick fit with the person's personality. Just like you're Sparky because of your fire bending and you seem to have that sense of being stubborn. But, back to the topic at hand, what Twinkle toes was trying to say is _you've got to put your past behind you_. Now listen, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it right?"

"Right" Zuko shrugged.

"WRONG!" Toph shouted that Zuko nearly fell over and Momo screeched as he held on tighter to Zuko's shoulder. "The world turns its back on you…you turn your back on the world."

"That's not what I was raised to believe" a bemused Zuko answered.

Toph and Aang shared a look and nodded. "New lesson for you Sparky. _Hakuna Matata_."

"A what?"

"Hakuna Matata" Aang said slowly. "It means no worries."

"_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase" _Toph began.

"_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_" Aang continued.

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

They had started to lead Zuko back to the shade where Appa had retreated to. They sat him down next to Appa and he allowed it. They just relaxed as they explained. "So, Hakuna Matata?" It seemed to roll off Zuko's tongue with ease.

"Yup, it's our motto" Aang said proudly.

"Motto? What's a motto?"

Toph chimed in then. "Nothing…what's a _motto_ with you?" She and Aang laughed. Zuko's facial expression became stoic. He didn't like people making fun of him. "Don't sweat it Sparky. These two words will solve all of your problems."

"That's right. Take Toph for example."

"_Why, when she was a young girl..."_

"_When I was a young girrrrl!"_ Toph exaggerated on purpose.

"_Very nice."_ Aang complimented.

"_Thanks!"_

_She found her aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_She could clear the savannah after every meal_

_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

"Though I guess I should say upwind" Toph amended which was immediately followed by a loud burp. Aang, Zuko, Appa, and Momo had to cover their noses. Toph continued unconcerned. "_And oh, the shame!"_

"_She was ashamed!"_

"_Thought a changin' my name."_

"_Oh, what's in a name?"_

"_And I got downhearted."_

"_How did you feel?"_

"_Ev'rytime that I..."_

"_Toph!"_ Aang exclaimed and clamped his hand over her mouth. _"Not in front of the kids!"_

"_Oh... sorry."_ Then Toph burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I can't. Sparky that's not my real story, except for the burping part. My real story is that my parents always sheltered me because I was blind and I got tired of it and having to hide my earth bending. They never even knew it helped me to see. I left home two years ago and ran into Aang. We just started traveling together. We mainly started our story that way to try and get you to laugh." Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Anyway…"

_Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

By then Zuko couldn't help but follow along.

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

Then Zuko realized what he just said and clamped his mouth shut. Toph came over and punched his arm. _"Yeah, sing it, kid!"_ Aang joined in.

_It's our problem-free_

_philosophy..._

_Hakuna Matata!_

After hopping on Appa – Zuko holding on tightly – they promised to show them their home before going to town to find him new clothes. Not even five minutes later they land on the ground and Toph says, "Welcome to our home."

Zuko was shocked. There were no buildings just spacious, grassy fields surrounded by tall trees, large ponds, and a river leading to a waterfall. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. "I can't believe you guys live here. It's amazing."

"We live where we want to."

"Plus home is where you are" Aang added. Then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. I could eat a komodo – rhino" Zuko exclaimed.

Aang looked at him in horror. "Please tell me your joking!" When Zuko nodded he sighed in relief. "Well, just so you know, we don't eat meat."

"What?! Not even fish?!"

"No" Toph piped in. "Before I would have agreed with you, but I actually had a bad experience eating meat once so that's why I don't eat it anymore. Then Aang has always been a vegetarian."

"Then what do we eat? Bugs?" Momo looked at him with a grasshopper in his hand. He was afraid he was right.

"No, lots of fruits and vegetables they probably don't offer back where you grew up" Toph explained and held out something for him. "Here, a star fruit. Go ahead give it a try."

"Okay, Hakuna Matata" Zuko sighed. Wrinkling his nose he took a bite. It was sour to him, but in a good way. "Not bad."

"There you go!" Everything was smooth sailing from that point on. Together they grew up and took care of each other. And each year Zuko's pain began to lessen. He did have a bit of a stubborn streak as Toph predicted and would yell when he was extremely agitated or when he became protective of Toph and Aang the rare moments they were in town.

In five years Zuko grew up to be an impatient, but clever thirteen year old and started to develop some muscle from practicing his fire bending along with some skills he picked up in using duo swords. Toph and Aang went from being twelve to seventeen. The only things to really change were their physical appearances.

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

Five more years go by and the two are twenty – two years of age walking through their home. Each of them growing taller and Aang having developed muscles of his own and a beard, but still bald. Toph grew into more of a woman, but still a tomboy in every way. Appa and Momo followed them as they headed to relax by the river just to lay back for the day (which meant for Appa to jump right into the river and cool off).

With an eighteen year old Zuko – who had grown more and had the same amount of muscle since he was sixteen, hair cut to his cheekbones with his bangs falling in his eyes, and wearing Earth Kingdom colors – walking right behind them. He let go of his past and did everything he could to not look back. He didn't have a care in the world and right now it suited him just fine.

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days._

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 14: Madness of Zhao

While Zuko was off living the carefree life with Toph and Aang, back at the Fire Nation it was anything but carefree.

In the ten years Iroh had died and Zuko had supposedly died the Fire Nation was near ruin. The people were suffering under Zhao's rule. Everything was so dry and some of the buildings appeared as if they were about ready to crumble. At the palace Lady Ursa's favorite pond had even dried up and the turtle ducks had fled.

Despite how much the people cried out Zhao remained unwilling to help. When the crops wouldn't grow he ordered the people to hunt, but now they couldn't even do that. Zhao refused to accept any outside help from the other nations. Ultimately Zhao's hope was that he could restart the war to claim victory – but no one knew of that – was proving to be very difficult. So until he could find the resources available he would have to buy his time and continue with his isolation tactic.

The people were ready to give up hope; especially when they would peer at Zhao's flame he had created. Not once was it ever strong. It merely flickered with what little life it had; ready to burn out at a moment's notice. Meanwhile Zhao sat on 'his' throne and stared vacantly at the wall. The Fire Lord's golden flame crown in his topknot. Standing to his left in Fire Nation guards' uniforms were none other than Hakoda and Sokka.

Some were surprised that they were still there with how much dislike Zhao held for them. But Zhao also knew that the people respected Hakoda so he couldn't get rid of him, yet. So for now he kept them as 'guards' and gave them as much work as possible in hopes of driving them away. It never worked.

Neither Hakoda nor Sokka were happy about the way things had turned out during the past ten years, but Hakoda did his best to rein his frustration and disappointment in. Sokka on the other hand was anything but subtle.

He had changed greatly from the eight year old boy he had been into the eighteen year old man he was now. Granted he still reacted somewhat irrationally and without thinking, he still kept his hair in his warrior's wolf – tail (but the sides had now grown in instead of them being shaved like he used to keep them), he tried to work on inventions, and his personality overall was very much the same around his family. But as time went on Sokka had grown to be a skilled warrior with his favorite weapons being his boomerang and a sword he had made out of a meteorite. He was quickly able to come up with plans about as fast as his father when needed. He even became slightly more observant so he was always keeping an eye on Zhao's behavior for he had a feeling, if given the chance, war could break out. Overall, Sokka just couldn't stand being in the Fire Nation anymore. He would rather be somewhere that accepted him for who he was and not how and what he was forced to act as.

Pulling at the collar of his uniform (hating the fact that he was forced to wear the uniform that was so warm he could barely breathe and the fact that it wasn't the Water Tribe uniform Hakoda has passed down to him) he started to whistle to break the silence. The song he chose was very melancholy to say the least and it only aggravated Zhao.

"Sokka do lighten up will you" Zhao commented. Sokka only glared until Hakoda elbowed him lightly in the ribs; warning him with his eyes that now was not a good time to be acting up. Feeling the tension growing around him Zhao rolled his eyes. "If you must whistle then pick something a bit happier."

Sighing, Sokka smirked. He barely started whistling the lyrics to the song _It's a Small World After all_ when Zhao stated, "Anything but that song!" Sighing again Sokka chose to whistle a song about coconuts – he couldn't remember the title of it – and Zhao started to take over after he deemed it happier.

Whispering to Hakoda, Sokka said, "Why am I doing this again? I never had to do this for Iroh."

Unfortunately Zhao heard them. "What did you say?!" He jumped up and towered over Sokka; completely ignoring Hakoda. Sokka gulped. "You know the law young man! You are to never, ever, say that name again! I am the Fire Lord!"

"Yes you're the Fire Lord," Hakoda interrupted. "Sokka and I know that. He didn't mean any disrespect when he said that. Right son?" Hakoda hated having to speak like this, but he didn't want his family hurt in any way so he found it best to just go with it until a plan could be formed to find help the country desperately needed.

Lucky for him Sokka caught on to his tone. It was the one saying, _'please, just a little longer'_ and so he nodded. "My Dad's right. The only reason I said it was because I was showing an example as to the difference to…the way you…manage…things." Hakoda grimaced. He wasn't sure if Zhao would buy this.

But Zhao's attention was called elsewhere when they heard a young man's voice shout, "Hey boss!"

They all turned to see Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot entering the throne room. All three of them had grown up, but for the most part looked the same as they had ten years ago – aside from the obvious age difference that came with growing up – and they dressed the same as before. They were all frowning. Zhao sighed heavily. "What is it this time?!"

"This time?!" Jet exploded and would have reached for his hook swords had Smellerbee not intercepted him.

"I'll handle this" she replied. Turning to face Zhao she spoke again. "Zhao there is absolutely no food and the only water we are getting is from what the water benders can extract from the ocean. And even that's not enough."

"Plus we haven't been able to eat anything today!" Jet snarled.

Zhao rubbed his forehead. "It's the peoples' job to go out and find food."

"Yeah well no one is going!"

"So send Sokka."

Sokka interrupted at this point. "You don't want me to go hunting! My footsteps are too loud to begin with so I would be of no help!" _Those three still scare me! Not to mention I would have a hard time not wanting to immediately eat anything I find with how hungry I'm becoming_, he thought sadly. He didn't want to think so selfishly, but everyone was suffering that he doubted anyone thought differently at this point.

"Well you're going to have to learn to be quieter" Zhao commented.

Then they heard Jet mutter under his breath, "And I thought things were bad under Fire Lord Iroh."

"What was that?!"

"I said…" Smellerbee elbowed him sharply so he rephrased what he said as best as he could. "My eye…oh?"

"Good, now get out" Zhao ordered.

The Freedom Fighters started to walk away until Jet tried to speak again. "But…"

"I said out!" Zhao shouted and the three scurried away. Growling he returned to 'his' throne. "Don't think I didn't hear what they said" he said speaking to Hakoda and Sokka. They nodded. "'Iroh this', 'Iroh that.' 'How we miss the Dragon of the West.' What did he have that I don't?"

"Hmm, should we give you the long list or the short list?" Sokka grumbled.

"Sokka, enough!" Hakoda scolded him despite the fact that he silently agreed with his son.

"No, Hakoda. Let your son speak his mind" Zhao spoke up. "I promise he won't be in any trouble for what he has to say."

Sokka gulped. "Well if you must know…the man we are not allowed to mention…was the best Fire Lord the Fire Nation had in recorded history. He was calm, willing to listen, loyal and protective of his people, accepted and respected the traditions of the different nations, from what I heard growing up he had a loving wife before she passed on, and took great care of his family, whether they were biological, related by marriage or no blood relation at all. Need I go on?"

Zhao had taken all of this information in, but more in the sense of it going in one ear and out the other. The only thing that really stuck with him was the matter of family. "I believe your son is right Hakoda."

"I am?" Sokka asked bewildered at the same time Hakoda had asked, "He is?"

"Of course," Zhao grinned. He already had an idea of who he would make his queen. The one person that everyone respected aside from Lady Ursa. "Hakoda how is your daughter?"

Hakoda was stunned. "She's as good as she can be considering everything that has happened in the past ten years. At least she is able to spend time with Lady Ursa in her spare time" He answered as truthfully as he could. But in all honesty he didn't see the point of the change in subject.

Sokka, on the other hand, caught on immediately. "Oh no! No, no, no!"

"Sokka what's wrong?"

"He wants to marry Katara!"

"Very insightful your son is" Zhao spoke up, that insufferable smirk on his face.

Shaking his head Hakoda started to plead. "Fire Lord Zhao, my daughter is too young to be getting married!"

"Unless I am mistaken your daughter has recently turned sixteen years of age-"

"This means she is too young for you to be marrying her! There is a major age difference between you two!" Sokka interrupted.

"And in both of the Water Tribes girls of that age are usually engaged to be married by then correct" Zhao continued undeterred. "After all Hakoda, your son did point out that a good Fire Lord should be respectful of all of the nations' traditions. And I don't think you want me to have to send you back to the South Pole with no resources and little chance of survival do you?" Hakoda sighed in defeat. No amount of pleading was going to work to spare his daughter and the rest of his family this fate. "Since we understand each other, it is decided that your daughter will be the future Fire Lady. Now bring your daughter here so I may speak with her."

Hakoda grimaced, but turned to his son with a solemn face. "Sokka, go find your sister."

"But Dad!"

Bringing him close so only Sokka could hear he said, "I don't like this anymore than you do. Even if we did go back to the South Pole we would never survive without any resources. There's nothing we can do." Sokka was about ready to cry, but refused to let any tears fall. It just wasn't fair! Hakoda squeezed his shoulders tightly with tears in his own eyes. "Now go find Katara and explain everything to her."

Giving up Sokka nodded. "Yes Dad." He turned to go find his little sister.

Not realizing that a woman with chocolate brown hair had already heard everything that had been said and was retreating back to her room.

* * *

_**I AM SO SO SORRY THAT I AM POSTING THIS LATE TODAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME TODAY MY WHOLE SCHEDULE IS SO MESSED UP RIGHT NOW! SORRY! TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I WILL POST TWO NEW CHAPTERS NEXT WEEK! AGAIN I'M SORRY!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

**_Don't Ignore! _**(A.N. / Important note with the lyrics just so you know which font matches the voice behind the character so it's not so confusing. Bold = the Spirits, Italics = Katara, Underlined = Sokka, Hakoda, Ursa, and people of the Fire Nation. Sometimes there might be two or all fonts used. Two parts the lyrics split with different voices speaking/singing at the same time. So for those just read left to right. I highly recommend going online and listening to the Broadway version of Shadowland; that might help. Ok, back to the story. If it doesn't make sense let me know in the reviews and I'll try to fix it).

* * *

Chapter 15: _Shadowland_

Katara ran back to her room and slammed the door. Leaning her back against the door she banged her fist against it roughly. _This can't be happening! _she thought furiously.

Ever since Fire Lord Iroh had died and her best friend was killed in the process Katara watched as the Fire Nation fell to ruin. It was a slow process that began with crops failing and small water resources drying up. Katara was saddened when Ursa's private garden wilted to nothing but bare trees and a dried up pond. Before then, after Fire Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko had died, Katara had made it her personal goal to spend time with her so she wasn't alone. It seemed to provide comfort for both of them.

From there everything growing in the Fire Nation had died. Fire Lord Zhao would not accept help from anyone; even when she tried to persuade him that they desperately needed their help in order to survive. He didn't budge and ordered that all water benders work on collecting clean water from the ocean. Few people thought this could work. But Katara wasn't stupid; she knew the reality of the situation better than anyone, and she had only been twelve years old when this order was placed. No amount of bending water from the ocean and continuously trying to plant crops or to hunt animals would help them to survive much longer. If anything Katara feared that many of the people had mere weeks left to survive before they possibly died of starvation or disease.

The people of the Fire Nation respected her – despite how much she felt like she didn't deserve the attention – so she did everything she could to help.

After Zuko had died she made it her goal to become a master water bender and succeeded the day she turned fourteen. From then on she was able to protect anyone who needed her help in disputes over any food that had been scrounged up so both parties could have something to eat. With the help of Ursa – whom the people had come to realize treated Katara like she was her daughter – Katara was able to become a midwife and helped to save more lives to the best of her abilities.

It was during that time that Katara learned she could use her water bending to heal.

So for two years she had begun to sneak out of the palace as the fabled Painted Lady – secretly hoping Zuko would have been proud of her – and would visit as many homes and hospitals as she could with the amount of time she had before anyone would realize she was missing. When she had first found the pieces she needed for her costume she inwardly smiled. She remembered all the times she and Zuko would pretend to be the spirits when they mocked fight. She would sometimes joke that he could be the next Blue Spirit if he wanted to because they seemed to share so many qualities. It was the few good memories she had left, but it still left a small pang in her heart.

Since she became the Painted Lady no one knew of her actions…except for Sokka.

When she first began he deeply disapproved and demanded she stop her 'mission.' She knew he was only looking out for her safety, but she refused to listen. It didn't matter to her that they were all of different nationalities in the Fire Nation, or that she was forced to act or dress like a Fire Nation citizen despite how much she despised being forced to with no regard to her heritage or her feelings. She felt bound to help anyone who needed it. So Sokka agreed as long as she promised to be safe and only go out at a specific time. This was done so that Sokka could be her look out. Before she could leave Sokka would knock on her door on the way to the throne room to give her the okay to go out that night. Then when Katara was back – she would hide her costume and wash off the red and gold paint that matched pictures of the real Painted Lady – she would make sure to walk by the throne room in order to tell Sokka that she made it back unharmed.

This was what Katara had been about to do when she heard the conversation between Hakoda, Sokka and Fire Lord Zhao; after she had remained hidden from the Freedom Fighters. Hearing every word, her temper began to flare to the point that if she was a fire bender everything around her would have been ablaze. That was when she stormed to her room.

Walking to the trunk in front of her bed, she was very tempted to dig out her Painted Lady costume again just to give Zhao a piece of her mind, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. No matter how much the people would have supported her she would be tried for treason and thrown in prison. _Then who would help the people?_ she thought sadly. _Zhao won't do anything. He hasn't done anything except try to prove that he's the Fire Lord. He thinks he can do whatever he wants! He probably only wants to marry me as a way to show that he's the one with the 'power' over the people! Well I refuse! Zhao has gone mad!_ "But what am I supposed to do? There's almost nothing left that I can do! What can anyone do?!" she whispered to herself. Unfortunately she couldn't come up with an answer. "This isn't fair!" she banged her fist against the lid of her trunk and somehow managed to knock down her copy of the book about the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit from a shelf above her.

And in the process, out fell her flattened fire lily.

Gasping, she scooped both up and held them close to her chest. After Zuko had died Ursa had given her the book believing Zuko would have wanted her to have it. Then after she had stopped crying, she carefully tucked the fire lily into one of the pages so she wouldn't lose it.

Unable to help herself, Katara sorted through her memories of her and Zuko together. She truly missed her best friend. It was times like this that she couldn't help but wonder what he would look like now. Would he still have the ponytail or would he have cut it at some point to have a regular topknot? Would he be taller than her? Would he still have his trademark smirk? Would he still pick on Sokka? With all of these questions though she knew his eyes would still remain their golden color that seemed more clear than other fire benders she had encountered growing up. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She had a gut feeling that if Zuko was here he would be telling her that everything would be alright…and then pick on her as his way of cheering her up. Somehow he always managed to know when she needed help.

_Help…That's it! That's what I need to do! I need to find help on my own! Not wait for someone to come up with a plan!_ Katara thought excitedly. _But then that would mean leaving the Fire Nation._

She didn't know if she could just leave her family and the people behind just in hopes there was at least one person out there willing to stand up to Zhao. She couldn't guarantee how long she would be gone! But at the same time she knew she had to do this. There were no options left. _These people, my family, need help and I will never turn my back on them! I _will_ find help!_

Her decision made Katara stowed away the book and fire lily – back in its place – in her trunk. Then she pulled out her mother's Water Tribe short sleeve tunic and navy blue pants that she had worn when she was her age. Pulling them on she noticed the tunic came to her knees, but it was ok. Then she grabbed a pile of black fabric that resembled a ninja's uniform with a mask that covered her lower face – also her mother's? – and threw it on over her clothes. Tying her hair back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck (her hair loopies still in place but closer and higher up) she grabbed her training gloves and slipped them on. The last thing she pulled out was an ink well, brush and paper before locking her trunk and tucking the key safely under the jewelry box in her dresser drawer. Carefully she opened the box and pulled out her mother's necklace that she had been given and tied it securely around her neck. It was the first time she was wearing it since she hadn't been allowed due to Zhao's unfair policy of dressing as if they were natural born citizens of the Fire Nation.

Hearing her brother's footsteps heavily padding towards her room – he was trying to take his time – she hastily wrote her note and placed it on her pillow. Then she went to her window. Checking that the coast was clear she climbed down.

Once she was safely on the ground she hid in the shadows as some rebels walked by on guard duty. Silently she sent a prayer to the Spirits to watch over _her_ people and to guide her as she fled the Fire Nation in search of help.

And listen they did as Katara successfully made it out of the palace grounds.

**Fatshe leso lea halalela [The land of our ancestors is holy]**

**Fatshe leso lea halalela**

By the time Katara was away from the palace grounds Sokka had made it to her room. He sighed heavily and knocked on her door. "Katara?" he called out in serious tone. When he received no answer he opened the door. "Katara I really need to…talk to you" he finished slowly. Katara was nowhere to be seen. He would have thought she was still out healing people, except there was a note left on her pillow. She never did that. Walking over he grabbed the note and read it carefully. At the same time Katara had stopped briefly and looked back at her home.

_Shadowland_

_The leaves have fallen_

_This shadowed land_

_This was our home_

_The river's dry_

_The ground has broken_

_So I must go_

_Now I must go_

As much as she knew she had to do this, she was still scared to leave her home. It wasn't so much the idea of traveling alone, but the possibility she would fail. _No, I won't fail!_ she thought with determination. _I only hope my family and people will be okay before I return._ Checking to make sure the coast was clear she continued on her way to the woods so she could reach the ocean without being spotted like she would if she headed directly to the ports. Not that the ports were even an option; Zhao had those under restriction as well with the blockade he set up three years ago.

_And where the journey may lead me_

_Let your prayers be my guide_

_I cannot stay here, my family_

_But I'll remember my pride_

Sokka kept rereading the note his sister left.

_Dear Sokka,_

_I overheard everything you and Dad were talking about with Zhao. I can't continue to watch the people suffer. I'm going to find help. Don't try to stop me. I'll be home soon, I promise! You and Dad stay safe._

_Love,_

_Katara_

Clenching the note in his fist Sokka shook his head angrily. _Katara! Are you crazy?!_ He wished he could have caught her before she left. He didn't want his only sister going off somewhere all by herself. But he knew that once she had her mind set on something there was no stopping her. Now the only thing he wished was that he could have gone with her to make sure she would be safe and could have tried to help too. "Sokka?"

Turning around he saw Hakoda and Ursa approaching him. "Sokka, what's wrong" Ursa asked. Wordlessly he handed his father the note and the adults read it together. Once they were done they knew they had to tell Zhao.

Before they even could Zhao barged in and ripped the note right out of Hakoda's hands. Then the note burst into flames as he yelled out to his rebels, "Find her!" As soon as his order was given it was like news of her disappearance had spread like wild fire. They all knew Katara wouldn't run away without a good reason. Everyone began to pray that Zhao wouldn't find her.

And the further Katara got, the heavier her heart grew.

Prideland _"I have no choice"_

My land _"I will find my way"_

Tear-stained _"Lea halalela"_

Dry land

Take this _"Take this prayer"_

With you _"What lies out there"_

Fatshe leso _"Lea halalela"_

"So you just let her get away" Zhao stated. "You made sure your son had time to warn her" he accused Hakoda.

Sokka was just about to deny it, but never had the chance. "You're right I did" Hakoda stated proudly. "I wasn't about to let you marry my daughter. And I will no longer allow you to keep hurting the people of this nation."

"Well lucky for you, that is no longer your concern. You are hereby let go of your position as head advisor and you will be tried for treason. Take him to the prison!"

Smellerbee and Longshot took Hakoda away. Not once did he struggle. "No! Dad!" Sokka cried out. He only got a look from his father saying, 'everything will be alright' before he was out of sight. Clenching his fist Sokka turned to Zhao when he heard him clear his throat.

"Let that be a lesson to you young man if you even so much as think of turning on me. I will be keeping my eye on you from now on. Remember that." Zhao walked away with a smirk on his face that Sokka truly wished he could wipe right off of him. Before he could retaliate Ursa laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, warning him not to give Zhao the satisfaction of reacting. Sighing heavily they turned their attention back to the window as they and everyone else continued to pray for Katara.

And where the journey may lead you

Let this prayer be your guide

Though it may take you so far away

Always remember your pride

After realizing that Zhao's 'guards' were sent out to find her, Katara tried even harder to not make a sound and would have to delay going directly to the ocean. When she came to a small gap between the islands she bended the water around her so she could go underwater and still be able to breathe. Reaching the next island she felt as if everyone – whether she knew them or not – was with her to make sure she was safe. Her mother included.

**Fatshe leso lea halalela**

**Fatshe leso lea halalela**

Feeling their strength seemingly wrap around her (the Spirits made sure of that) she began to feel more confident about what she had to do to help her people.

_**Fatshe leso lea halalela**_

**And where the journey may lead you**

**Let this prayer be your guide**

**Though it may take you so far away**

**Always remember your pride**

With her new found strength Katara started to run quickly – but still silently – to the remaining island that would lead to the ocean. As she neared the ocean most of the Fire Nation citizens retired for the evening while others continued to pray. Hakoda continued the prayer he had begun quietly once he had been arrested. Ursa remained by Sokka's side as he struggled with himself whether he should just make a run for it now or not. "Don't worry Sokka," Ursa began, "Katara will be fine."

Sokka nodded as he finished his own prayer. _Please be safe little sister_ he ended his prayer with before turning away from the window and heading to his own room.

**And where the journey may lead you** _"Giza buyabo, giza buyabo"_

**Let this prayer be your guide** _"I will return, I will return"_

_"Beso bo"_

**Though it may take you so far away** _"Giza buyabo, I will return"_

**Always remember your pride** _"Giza buyabo"_

At the edge of the ocean, Katara promised once more that she would return to the Fire Nation despite the fact that no one could actually hear her; it just made her feel better.

_Oh giza buyabo_

_Beso bo, my people, beso bo_

Creating a mini ice raft she used that as her transportation to reach her destination. The Earth Kingdom.

The Spirits knew she would succeed and would be able to rest as soon as she landed on the Earth Kingdom's shores. So for now, it was time for them to check on a certain Fire Nation prince.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 16: Typical day gone astray

Two days later, unbeknownst to what was happening in the Fire Nation, Toph and Aang stood in the middle of a field of their home. If someone were to pass by and see this, they would think the two were extremely angry. This was not the case. Toph and Aang were merely waiting for the other to make the first move so as to begin their afternoon sparring session. It was all in good fun, but the two were also serious about training to become a master of their respective element.

Originally Toph and Aang were going to include Zuko in their sparring session. However, when they finally found him (he seemed to have a knack for being difficult to find), he appeared to be meditating. Like them, Zuko was also serious, if not more, to become a master fire bender. He was also smart enough to know that meditation was extremely helpful in clearing his mind; especially when he tried very hard to live by the _Hakuna Matata_ philosophy. When Aang quietly air bended himself in front of Zuko he actually found him to have fallen asleep. He didn't even respond to Momo crawling onto his lap to take a nap. Trying not to laugh, Aang went back to Toph and went to the field where they usually spar and where they currently are now. Appa was up in one of the trees eating fruit. He knew to stay out of the way whenever there was a sparring session.

Neither one was willing to make the first move. That is until Aang lightly flinched. Because of his air bending he always had a better sense of hearing than most and he was positive he had heard something. This gave Toph the opportunity to make the first move and cause the earth under Aang's feet to shift. After regaining his balance the sparring session truly began.

Both were evenly matched and recognized each other's moves easily after training together for over ten years. One of them always managed to get the upper hand until it would switch within the next minute. "Ready to give up yet Twinkle toes?" Toph asked smugly; not even breaking a sweat.

"No way, I'm going to win this time Toph." Aang never like to be over confident about anything; it went against his personality and his teachings from the Air Nomads. However he did want the chance to someday beat Toph as a way to prove to himself that he can be a good warrior and could protect the people he cared for.

"Not going to happen Aang!" Before anything more could be said Aang flinched again. He looked all around him because he was positive he heard a growl; like an animal was nearby. Aang knew it wasn't Appa. "Now what?" Unfortunately for Toph, she hated it whenever Aang would start to get on edge at even the slightest sound; especially when she couldn't detect anything except for him and Appa plopping down next to a tree.

"Don't you hear that?" The growling Aang heard had stopped. Toph was confused and slightly agitated now.

"No because there is nothing there besides Appa and your heartbeat that is driving me crazy!" Just after she said this though the growling started up again, only it was louder. "Alright now I hear it." Toph would never admit to being scared, but this growl sounded a lot like an animal that had spotted its prey and was ready to attack. Nothing like Appa's growl when he was upset about something. What frustrated her most was that she could not pinpoint exactly where it was coming from.

Aang was really starting to freak out. "What is that?" By now the two had their backs touching as they tried to find what they believed to be an angry animal. What they didn't realize, however, was that it was only Zuko!

Zuko had heard Aang approach him the first time when he was supposedly asleep. Although he didn't always like some of the tricks Toph would pull on Aang sometimes he just couldn't help himself at trying to mess with them. After growing up with them for ten years, Zuko was fast at learning how to get past the two of them without either of them noticing. Today it also helped that Momo didn't give him away as he just went to find another spot to take his afternoon nap. So as quietly as he could he climbed up a tree. As much as he had improved in stealth, he had also mastered a way to throw off his voice just enough to deepen his growl. Once he was ready, he concentrated on his fire bending and released fire from his mouth with a deep _roar_! Aang jumped away from the fire just in time. At the same time Toph had brought up a wall of earth to protect herself. Then it was easy enough for Toph to put the pieces together.

"Sparky!" Toph shouted at the top of her lungs, causing the earth around her to tremble slightly.

Zuko couldn't help the snicker that escaped his mouth. Descending down the tree until he was at the first branch and hanging from there with a smug grin on his face he asked, "Yes?"

By then Aang had regained himself so he was not scared anymore. "What did you do that for Zuko?"

"No real reason…but next time you should actually make sure I'm really asleep and not just deep in my meditation."

"You were awake?" Aang asked.

"No I was just sleeping upright. Of course I was still awake!" Zuko dropped down from his tree branch. "Now are we going to have a real sparring session or are we just going to stand here?"

"You want a sparring match," Toph began, "you got one!" Then she sent a boulder at Zuko's head; only for Zuko to jump out of the way just in time. "That's payback Sparky!" Toph then proceeded to send another boulder at his head which Zuko was able to stop by using his duo swords he had bought during one of their trips to a market five years ago. He had become a master swordsman with them just last year so he had more of an upper hand.

"Is that all you got?" Zuko asked, sending a fire blast straight at Toph. She was able to block it and was able to sense that Zuko had started to run away.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she shouted as she and Aang chased after him. All the while they were chasing each other air, earth and fire was being sent in different directions. They weren't mad at each other anymore; not that they necessarily were in the beginning. They were just messing with each other to see who would win.

Approaching a river, Zuko got an idea to really mess with Toph. Jumping at the edge of the river Zuko was able to launch himself over the river using jets of fire from his fists and the foot he had kicked off with. Aang followed suit and flew himself over using his glider to land next to Zuko. Appa and Momo just followed along to see what was going on. Toph, on the other hand, stopped as soon as she was at the edge of the river. "What? Did you forget that I'm blind and that I can't swim?!"

"Oh c'mon Toph! No one said you had to swim over. Just using your earth bending" Zuko argued. Seeing the doubt etched on her face he decided to really taunt her; knowing she would never back down from a challenge. "If I can do it, then I would believe that the Blind Bandit could do it."

Toph's eyebrows started to twitch. _No one_ _challenges the Blind Bandit_ Toph thought angrily. "Oh you asked for it Sparky. Twinkle toes, drum roll please?"

As Aang banged his fists on the ground, Toph tried her best to calculate her jump. Stepping back a few paces she got a running head start and used her earth bending to launch herself. Unfortunately, Toph miscalculated by one centimeter and fell into the river screaming. "Help!"

Zuko and Aang automatically looked at each other in shock and screamed out, "Toph!"

The current was dragging Toph downstream as the two men ran after her with their animal companions following. Both of them stopped short briefly when they realized that Toph was headed directly for a waterfall! Aang snapped out of it and started shouting, "We need to hurry Zuko! Zuko?!"

In the meantime Zuko completely froze. As soon as he saw the waterfall, all he could see was his Uncle Iroh falling his to death and hearing his eight year old self shouting, _'NO!'_ Aang had turned to see him with a far away, wide – eyed stare full of fear. For Aang, that was scary because he had never seen Zuko so petrified before. It was as rare as seeing Toph act girly.

Now was not the time for either of them to choke up. _Sorry Zuko_, he mentally apologized and then he slapped him across the face. "Zuko focus!" As soon as he snapped out of it Aang told him, "I'm going to fly us over the river on Appa! While I hang on to his horn I'll hold you and you're going to grab her!"

"Got it!" With that they jumped on Appa. Aang shouted, "Yip, yip!" Appa lost no time in launching himself up to fly. In the air Aang held onto Zuko by his foot. As they flew Zuko could make out Toph trying to stay above the water. Then, just as she was about to go under, Zuko was able to grab her and, holding her close, Aang flew them back.

Once Appa landed Aang looked her over her frantically to make sure she was not hurt; making Zuko smile inwardly with the possibility that Aang may have finally realized he has feelings for Toph. Luckily Toph was fine, except for the coughing fit from the water she swallowed. Momo jumped on her lap and started licking her cheek, happy that she wasn't hurt.

Once she recovered Toph began to blush furiously as Aang continued to support her. Realizing this they both jumped back with Aang rubbing the back of his neck and a blush of his own spreading along his cheek bones. Shaking off the embarrassment she felt, Toph thanked them both and then, with one quick hand gesture, sent Zuko flying when her boulder made contact with his chest. Groaning as he sat up he saw Toph with a semi – angry glare. "I hope that teaches you to never mess with the Blind Bandit and to never pull a stunt like that ever again.

"Promise" Zuko said quietly.

Toph grinned then and said, "Good, now that we have settled, let's go get something to eat."

"You're not mad anymore?"

"Nope, Hakuna Matata!" With that, Zuko collapsed onto his back; just mentally and physically exhausted.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

_**A/N: Just so you know there will be one point where the lyrics to the song used for this chapter have a different font. Italics = Zuko and Bold = the Spirits. Once again the lyrics are not mine, they belong to Disney's Lion King on Broadway. Now, on with the story.**_

* * *

Chapter 17: _Endless Night_

Toph did forgive him, but she did have to rub it in his face because…well it's Toph (no explanation needed). After eating dinner together and night had fallen the trio decided to just relax under the stars. Their animal companions had joined them but were already sound asleep. Appa was on his side slightly curled up and Momo sat on his head. Aang was completely relaxed, Toph was content and felt better once she let out a loud burp (causing the two boys to complain a little), but Zuko was anything but relaxed. Sure Toph forgave him, but he couldn't get that image of his Uncle Iroh out of his head. "Hey Aang?" Toph's voice broke the silence. "Do you ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

_No Toph. Aang don't fall for it_, Zuko mentally sighed, knowing where this was leading.

"Well, yeah" Aang answered truthfully. "Why do you?"

_And of course he falls hook, line, and sinker._ Zuko just listened in knowing that he couldn't stop Toph once she started something. "No, because I know exactly what they are…fireflies that got stuck up on that big…bluish – black…thing."

"Oh, I just thought they were these big balls of gas that are burning a million miles away. Like I couldn't reach them, even with my air bending" Aang answered since he – once again – didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Twinkle toes I was joking!" Toph laughed. She could feel that Aang felt a bit down. She did stop laughing though when she noticed that Zuko's heart beat had skipped a beat during the conversation. "Hey Sparky, what's the matter with you?"

Once he realized Toph was talking to him he said a little too quickly, "Nothing."

"I can tell you're lying and I know your heart skipped a beat during the conversation. So… tell us what you're thinking."

"Toph there is nothing wrong so drop it." Zuko was becoming rather annoyed now which Aang realized could be common for him. However Aang wanted to keep the peace and he really did want him to start talking because he always seemed rather reserved about some things and felt like Zuko should talk with them.

"C'mon Zuko, you heard our answers. All we want to know is what you think and it will put Toph and I at ease knowing you're not trying to hide anything."

"Aang I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. So just drop it already."

"Not until you tell us Sparky!"

Growling out loud Zuko finally shouted, "Alright if I tell you will you please just shut up about it?!" Both agreed since they were used to his little outbursts here and there. Putting his hands under his head and looking back up at the stars he said, "I was just remembering that someone had once told me that the great Kings of the past are up there watching over all of us."

"Wow" Aang said.

Even though she could hear the truth behind his words Toph couldn't help but say, "So a bunch of royal guys are watching us?" Then she started laughing and making jokes along with Aang who had started laughing along. Zuko remained quiet until he couldn't take it anymore. Rather than lash out, he just got up and walked away from the two. Immediately, both of them felt bad. "Was it something I said?"

…

Zuko paced around the field where he usually meditated. It had been hours since he had told his friends about what he remembered of the stars. No matter how much he practiced his fire bending or even tried to meditate, he couldn't get the image from earlier that day out of his head. Zuko had not thought of his Uncle, or his home in the Fire Nation for that matter, in the ten years he had lived in the Earth Kingdom. Sure he thought of them, but it would be for like a couple of seconds and then he would move on. So why now? Why was it now that he could not just move on and forget? Why did the memories have to plague him now?

Zuko looked up to the sky and sighed. He was exhausted, but he just could not get his mind off of everything. For some reason tonight, the sky looked darker than usual; even with the stars in the sky.

_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home?_

He did not try to think of his home and family, but the images made their presence known. It only made him feel worse; knowing he would never be able to see his home again.

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost to the night_

_Father, I feel so alone_

Even after ten years, Zuko still sometimes felt the need to call Uncle Iroh his father. In all honesty, he would always be his father. That made missing him all the worse for Zuko.

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

Not bothering to try to push the memories away any longer, Zuko just let them flood his mind. Thankfully for Zuko, all of them were the good memories. Days with his mother just spending time together and feeding the turtle – ducks. Training with Iroh or when they would just take walks through the Fire Nation together or when Hakoda came to train or just talk with them. Seeing his mother and her friend Kya talking together and laughing. He even missed the days when he would pick on Sokka. _I'll bet he's still a knuckle – head and scares easily,_ Zuko thought smugly.

Then his mind went to his best friend, Katara. If Zuko was being honest with himself, thoughts of her were in second place (first place being Iroh) to plague his mind.

No matter how hard he tried, Zuko just could not imagine what Katara would even look like now. The only thing to really come to his mind besides memories of when the two of them would spar together were her ocean blue eyes. He also wondered if Katara was a master water bender by now. She was always quick to learn. He just couldn't help but wonder how she was doing and if she was happy with her family.

Then, as quick as they came, the good memories faded away to that fateful day of the stampede when he lost his father. Zuko truly believed it was his fault. No matter how much he tried, the pain and guilt would not go away. He didn't know what to do.

_When will the dawning break_

_Oh endless night_

_Sleepless I dream of the day_

_When you were by my side_

_Guiding my path_

_Father, I can't find the way_

Zuko's hands went flying to his hair and pulled at the strands. He was so frustrated. He wished he could talk to Iroh just one more time. He felt so confused and alone right now. He knew Aang and Toph would try to help him, but he didn't want to involve them in his messed up past; especially when he was trying to put it behind him. But, even at eighteen years of age, he would admit that he needed his father.

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

Meanwhile the Spirits were watching Zuko as he continued to pace and basically pour his heart out when lately he was more reserved about his emotions. Their hearts went out to him. They could see how much he was struggling. He was truly beginning to question himself. This was exactly what the Spirits were waiting for. They knew the time for him to take his rightful place as the Fire Lord was near. He just needed some reminding.

So they purposefully sent two of those reminders to him.

As Zuko was standing there two flowers were caught in the breeze and landed by his feet. Picking them up, he noticed one to be a fire lily – like the one Katara had given him for saving her life – and the other to be a white lotus. Immediately Zuko was reminded of his Uncle Iroh and of how he had been a part of the Order of the White Lotus.

The Spirits watched happily as Zuko seemed to catch on to at least _part_ of their message.

**I know that the night must end**

**And that the sun will rise**

**And that the sun will rise**

**I know that the clouds must clear**

**And that the sun will shine**

**And that the sun will shine**

Zuko held the flowers close to his chest and whispered, "Please Uncle, if I could just hear from you once? I need help." Immediately, Zuko was starting to feel better; despite still having doubts. He couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt more hopeful. Like things would start to turn for the better very soon.

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

At this point, Zuko was starting to feel more confident about this feeling and the Spirits could see this. So they took the next step in their plan and made it so Zuko's voice would carry through the wind to the very person they needed to hear him.

_I know_

_Yes, I know_

_The sun will rise_

_Yes, I know_

_I know_

_The clouds must clear_

_I know that the night must end_

_I know that the sun will rise_

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside_

As Zuko's voice grew louder and stronger (of course he was completely oblivious to what the Spirits had done) the Sun had just started to rise in the sky. Despite the fact that Zuko realized that he had stayed up the whole night, he just held on to that feeling that things would turn for the better.

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the clouds must clear_

_The sun_

_The sun will rise_

_The sun_

_The sun will rise_

Just as Zuko finished the last line of his 'proclamation,' over in Ember Island, Bumi sat straight up in bed. "Well now who could that have been?" Bumi had a feeling he would receive an answer some time that day so he stayed up to wait.

While this was happening Zuko was finally tired enough to go to sleep. Sitting down, he gently collapsed on to the field. When he did, pollen and loose pieces of grass were caught in the breeze along with a couple of petals from the flowers Zuko still held in his hand. Zuko never noticed for he was deep in a dreamless sleep.

…

A couple of hours later, everything that had been caught in the breeze made it to Bumi. He caught them in his hand and went back inside to inspect them more carefully. Once he did he understood the message the Spirits had sent him. "Zuko? He's alive?" Double checking to make sure he didn't misinterpret anything, he smiled widely and laughed manically for joy. "_He's alive!_"

Taking a large amount of earth Bumi, with one gesture, made an exact likeness of Zuko, the true Fire Lord.

Smiling he said, "_It is time!___


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 18: _"She's gonna __eat __kill me!"_

It had been two days since Zuko was looking up at the stars with Toph and Aang. Things had started to calm down a little for Zuko. Although he was still having some trouble getting to sleep at night. Toph and Aang were concerned for their best friend, but thought that he just needed time to himself to relax. Even Appa and Momo seemed to catch on and tried to give Zuko some space. Not a whole lot though.

After having a sparring session together, in which Toph was victorious, she and Aang decided to go for a walk. Appa tagged along behind them.

"You did pretty well today Twinkle toes. Maybe next time you'll actually be able to beat me" Toph said after a few minutes. Aang smiled.

"Yeah, maybe one of these days." They continued walking in silence until Aang spoke up again. "Hey, are you sure Zuko is ok?"

Toph loudly groaned, exasperated that he was bringing the subject up again. It seemed to be about every five minutes for the past two days. "For the last time Twinkle toes Sparky will be fine. Everyone goes through those days when they have trouble falling asleep, but then, they get over it."

"But some people don't" he argued.

"He is not '_some people_.' This is Sparky. He is the same boy we found ten years ago. Only now he is a master fire bender; which is pretty impressive considering that we couldn't teach him anything. Still he has been able to figure it out and has even been studying our bending to improve."

"You know he was up practicing his fire bending until the early hours of the morning right?"

Toph's hand made contact with her forehead. "Well no wonder he's exhausted! Whatever has been bugging him the past two days has him so worked up that he's depriving himself of sleep!"

"Now I'm glad you kept me from waking him up earlier. When I was going to see if he wanted to spar too" Aang mumbled. He was glad that they found Zuko passed out with Momo curled up in a ball near his chest. They always found it funny how Momo just took an automatic liking to him like Appa did. But then Toph always joked that it was because Zuko's a fire bender and therefore has his own heating source if he gets cold.

Silence pursued for a moment before Aang spoke up again. "So what do you want to do now?"

"You can do whatever you want now. I'm going to practice on my own for a while. I think I'm finally getting close to learning how to bend metal!" Aang could hear the excitement in her voice that she was trying to hide. Toph had started practicing with metal last month after finding a discarded piece during their rare trips into town for supplies. Each day she was making more progress.

"Ok then, see you later Toph."

"Later." And they walked off in their own directions with Appa choosing to follow Toph for a change.

…

_What do I do now?_ Aang asked himself as he walked towards the edge of the grove into a more open area where it was nothing but grass swaying in the breeze. He then decided to work on perfecting his air bending. He started by trying to keep control over a ball of air he created. All the while he was whistling to himself in an attempt to break the silence.

Suddenly Aang heard a twig snap nearby. As he stopped he looked around, but didn't see anything. Listening carefully he could pick up the faint sound of breathing. _Must be Toph. She wants to try and pull one of her famous pranks. Well not this time._ Smiling to himself Aang pretended that he hadn't heard anything and acted as nonchalant as he could. As he continued to walk he focused solely on the sound of Toph's breathing. When he was ready he stopped as if he had just dropped something. Then as fast as he could he sent an air slice at his target shouting "Gotcha!" His air slice was met with the sound of an _"oof."_ He smiled again.

The sight that greeted him, however, was not the person he expected. The person he had knocked down stood up making him gasp in horror. That person glared at him with pure rage. The only thought to register through his mind was _that's definitely not Toph! _

…

Meanwhile Zuko, who had woken up an hour earlier, was sitting underneath the shade of a tree while Momo chased a bug. Per usual he was working on carving a design into a stone he had found. He found it strange that he had taken this up while he wasn't practicing his fire bending or hanging out with Toph and Aang. Regardless, during the past two months he had found many different colored stones – with Momo helping by bringing him new ones he found – and had practiced carving different designs into them. Most of the time they consisted of something relating to either the Fire Nation or something with waves, like the ocean. Today he – and Momo – had found a dark blue stone and had carved the Fire Nation insignia with the one from the Water Tribe. He was actually proud of his work since this one seemed to have turned out the best; he had only one reason as to why he chose this combination.

Suddenly a scream snapped him out of his thoughts. A startled Momo flew to him and clung to his shoulder before he pulled him off. He realized that the scream had come from Aang. He quickly sheathed his pearl knife and ran at full speed to find his friend with Momo flying ahead.

…

Aang started running from the girl he had knocked over. Before she started to charge after him. Despite his air bending attempts the girl was able to keep close on his tail. He tried swerving every which way he could to throw her off. She would not be deterred. She had even tried to water bend to catch him. _Note to self, never anger a water bender!_ Aang thought to himself.

"Aang?!" he heard someone yell out. He realized it was Toph! _She must have been able to sense that I was in trouble or maybe Appa did and caught her attention_ he concluded as he sent another air slice towards the girl. It hit her and sent her flying back, falling to the ground in the process. Knowing that it would take a few seconds for her to recover Aang snapped open his glider and started flying both high and low. Hopefully he would be able to throw her off. As he burst through the trees he heard Toph shouting, "Aang?! Aang?! Where are you?!"

Unfortunately Aang didn't realize how close to the ground he was. He also failed to see the tree root in front of him. Before he looked up again he got himself caught underneath the root of the tree and couldn't move.

At that moment Toph burst into the open field. _"Aang, what's going on?!"_

"_She's going to kill me!"_Aang yelled.

"What?" Toph said as she felt the vibrations of the girl that was running up to them. She could sense this was one angry, female water bender. "Twinkle toes what did you do?!" she shouted in an accusatory tone.

"I don't think right now is the time to explain. So please just get me out of here!" Aang pleaded.

Toph tried earth bending the area around him, but realized she couldn't. "_This is sand!_ You know I can't bend sand!" With that she started to pull roughly on his arms.

"Oww! Toph you're going to break my arms!" He groaned in pain.

"Aang!" Toph yelled. Appa had somehow got himself tangled up back a ways so he couldn't help. She was out of ideas and the water bender was drawing closer, ready to strike.

But before the water bender could make contact she stopped in what Toph guessed was surprise. She then heard a different growl that could only have come from one male. She knew who had caused the water bender to stop.

Zuko had come to the rescue. Water and fire collided as they fought each other.

Zuko stared down his opponent and created fire whips to wield against her water whips. He realized that she had a short supply of water. Which was carried in a single water flask that was connected to a strap near her hip. Being rational he realized he just needed to get her to use up her water supply. Then she would be helpless.

Boy was he wrong.

As the fight ensued she began to pull water from the surrounding plants and sometimes from the air. Nonetheless Zuko never gave up and tried everything he knew of to gain the advantage.

Meanwhile Toph was 'watching' from the sidelines. "Don't worry Aang, everything is under control." Poor Aang was just trying to listen in order to know how the battle was going. Momo sat near him for company. Sometimes Toph would cheer Zuko on by shouting, "Yeah get her! Rip her hair out! Go to your left! No **YOUR** left!" Turning back to Aang she said, "What did I tell you? Sparky comes in handy."

Just as her attention turned back to the fight Zuko realized that he was running out of options. He was starting to regret that he didn't pick up his duo swords that he left behind. Hoping she was bad at hand to hand combat he tried getting closer to her. When he got close she lowered her body towards the ground and kicked his right leg out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground and land on his back. Then before he had time to react she had him pinned. She hovered over him with her left hand holding him down pressing onto his chest, and her right hand pulled back in a fist, daring him to try to make a move.

As Zuko looked up his attention locked with her eyes. They were a blue that reminded him of the ocean.

Then the pieces clicked together, his eyes widening in surprise. There has only been one person with eyes that shade of blue. The only one who ever managed to pin him. Then very briefly he remembered a smiling six year old water bender staring down at him and saying _'pinned ya!'_ His memory dissipated and he was brought back to reality to the girl standing over him with anger clear in her eyes. Finally, finding his voice again, he uttered her name.

"_K- Katara?"_

* * *

**_Katara and Zuko have found each other again! How will their reunion go? You'll find out next week. Thanks for reading. Please review. Have a Happy Thanksgiving. Until next time._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air bender or Disney's The Lion King. This fanfiction is based off of the Disney movie mixed with little bits of Broadway's The Lion King. I just called this fanfiction The Fire King because all of the characters from Avatar will still be human and still have their bending abilities; they'll just follow along with the characters' story from the Lion King. They lyrics used throughout are not mine; they are from the movie and the Broadway show. If something doesn't make sense while you are reading, message me and I will do my best to explain. Also, I realize that a different author had started to write their own Avatar/Lion King crossover. However I did not know that until after I had started writing this fanfiction. I hope no one is upset with me and I never tried to take anything from the other author; there story is written how they wanted it to be._**

* * *

Chapter 19: Katara?

When Katara heard her name her eyes widened in shock. Immediately she retreated from the young man and took up a defensive stance. _Who is this guy and how does he know my name?! _She thought wildly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Zuko, on the other hand, had no clue of the raging war going on inside Katara's mind. Slowly standing back up, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She had changed so much since he last saw her ten years ago. Obviously she had grown taller and looked her age, but Zuko had noticed some clear differences from the six year old he remembered. At one point during their battle Katara's hair had fallen out of her ponytail to show that her chocolate brown hair now ran down to the middle of her back in gentle waves. Her ocean blue eyes seemed brighter now that she was standing under the sunlight. Overall, Zuko was just realizing how beautiful she really was. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why she was out here all alone.

Just to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him he asked, "Katara is that you?"

"Who are you?" Katara asked in an accusatory tone, making Zuko also realize that her voice was no longer as high as it used to be.

"Katara, it's me…Zuko." He started to approach her, but she only sank more into her defensive stance.

She growled as she spoke; not caring how handsome she thought this man was. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me. Now tell me, who are you and how do you know my name?!"

_Was she always this stubborn? _He asked himself. Lucky for Zuko, he remembered some important details that only they knew of growing up. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked directly into her eyes as he said, in a mocking tone, "What's the matter water bender? Is the Painted Lady scared?"

Katara gasped loudly at the name. Standing up straight she cautiously walked towards him. Zuko remained absolutely still. Once Katara was standing in front of him she raised both of her hands and placed them gently on the sides of his face. Zuko was surprised that he didn't have the urge to slap her hand away when it came to rest on his scar. Never had he allowed anyone to touch his scar; not even Toph or Aang after that first day. He only closed his eyes. He noted that she had a gentle touch. Meanwhile Katara ran her left hand through Zuko's shaggy, raven black hair; reveling at how soft it was. Then she ran her hands over his face. Katara could see similarities between this young man and the Zuko she remembered. _He may be older, but his cheekbones, his nose, chin, and hair are the same. _Almost in a daze, Katara ran her right thumb over his lips, feeling his warm breath blowing on her. After making more connections between Zuko and the young man before her she backed away. When Zuko finally opened his eyes again she saw more clearly the golden eyes she grew up with. She had to be sure though.

"Blue Spirit?" she breathed.

Once Zuko gave her his trademark smirk that only she ever saw, Katara knew that this man really was her childhood friend.

Zuko realized she believed him when he saw her smile widely like she always would. Then she jumped and wrapped her arms securely around his neck, crying out "Zuko!" and laughing joyfully. Zuko had to spin on his heel a little to keep his balance but he found himself laughing right along with her. Happy that he got to see his best friend once again and enjoying the gentleness of her laugh.

However the two reunited friends did not see the confusion all over Toph's face.

Toph was standing there in utter disbelief; jaw dropping to the floor. She didn't understand how one minute the two of them had been fighting, practically ready to rip each other's throats out, and now they're hugging! Laughing like young children! She couldn't even make out what they were saying. "Hey, what's going on here?" she asked as she approached the two and could finally here what they were saying.

"Zuko, it's so good to see you!" Katara exclaimed after releasing him from the hug, but not leaving much space between them.

"It's good to see you too! It's just, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I'll tell you later" Katara slightly mumbled, but switched the subject quickly. "Now what are you doing here?"

At this point Toph was fed up with being ignored. Stomping the ground enough to shake it she shouted, "I SAID…WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Regaining their balance Zuko quickly replied, "Toph, this is my best friend Katara."

"Excuse me, you're what?!" Toph didn't understand. _When did Sparky ever mention that he had a friend?_ she wondered.

"Hey, Aang come over here" Zuko called out, failing to realize that Aang was still currently stuck.

"I would, if I could" he shouted.

"Oh, whoops." With that Zuko, Katara and Toph walked over. All three of them tried to pull him out together, but Aang remained stuck underneath the root. Appa finally pulled himself free of whatever had tangled him up and tried to push against the branch, but it started to crack and everyone was afraid someone would get hurt. Everyone groaned loudly at the situation. Zuko pondered over this. Suddenly he got an idea. "Ok, Toph and Katara you may want to step back."

Sensing what Zuko was planning Toph pulled on the sleeve of Katara's tunic. "Come on Sugar queen, let's go."

Katara looked back at Zuko questioningly and he only gave her a look that said to just go with it. Once they were a safe distance away and Appa had stepped back Zuko lowered himself to the ground. "Sorry Aang."

"Wha-" But Aang couldn't say anymore as Zuko struck his hand on the ground. Causing sand to go flying in his face. Quick as he could Zuko rushed back over to stand by Katara and pulled her more towards him; causing both teens to blush. Not a second later Aang went flying from underneath the root with a resounding, "ACHOOOOO!" Only to be caught by Toph. "Thanks for that."

"Yeah whatever" Was Toph's only response.

"Ok, then Aang this Katara. Katara, Aang" Zuko introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Katara. Oh, and sorry about air bending at you. I thought you were Toph." Aang apologized and noticed Toph had turned her blind gaze on him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were trying to pull a prank on me so I wanted to try to beat you to it."

"You honestly thought you could pull a prank on me?" Toph stated incredulously. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Katara quickly intervened before another fight broke out. "It's alright; I shouldn't have just assumed and attacked you like I did. So it's very nice to meet you too."

Poor Momo felt left out and chirped angrily at Zuko. "Apparently someone else wants to be introduced. Katara this is Momo, Aang's flying lemur. And behind us is Aang's sky bison, Appa."

Happy with the introduction Momo began to chirp at Katara. "Um, hi Momo" Katara greeted. Hesitantly she brought her hand up for Momo to sniff. He did and then leaned his head toward her. Carefully she scratched right behind his ear and immediately Momo left Zuko's shoulder to sit on Katara's. He purred as he nuzzled her cheek and Katara laughed. Then Appa came over and greeted her the same way he did with Zuko. By sniffing and licking her. Only difference was he didn't leave any slobber. Katara laughed again and scratched Appa's head to which he growled lowly in approval. Aang didn't seem to mind and Zuko was just happy everyone was getting along now.

Then Toph spoke up again. _"Time out!"_ Earth bending herself a bench she sat down and rubbed her temples. "Just so I'm clear…you know Sugar queen. She knows Sparky. However Sugar queen wanted to kill me and Twinkle toes. And we are all cool with this? _DID I MISS SOMETHING?!_"

Aang sat down beside her to get her to calm down while Katara spoke to Zuko again. "I can't believe it's really you. That you've been here in the Earth Kingdom all along. What will your mother think once she knows the truth?"

Zuko froze briefly at the last sentence before speaking again. "She doesn't have to."

Katara just gaped at him like he had grown a second head. "Why? Everyone thinks you're dead."

"What?" _Me…dead?_

"Zhao told us about the stampede you were in."

"Oh, I see." That wasn't really on Zuko's priority list though. "Did he say anything else?"

"What else matters now? The important thing is that you're alive." Realization flashed across Katara's face for the second time that day. "That means…you're the Fire Lord!"

Everyone froze for their own reasons. Zuko because he didn't want to remember his past. Toph because she could sense the truth in Katara's words, but she didn't want to believe it; hoping she had just confused Zuko with another man. Aang was just in complete confusion. Appa and Momo just made their own sounds like they were curious.

Toph was first to speak again after making a sound of disbelief. "Look Sugar Queen, I think you got Sparky confused with another guy."

"Wow, Zuko, the Fire Lord" Aang spoke up in complete awe. "Fire Lord Zuko, I gravel at your feet." He then bowed low to the ground, failing to notice Zuko pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Aang, stop already." _Seriously, this is _not_ the kind of attention I wanted right now._

Sighing, Toph pulled Aang up to his feet. "Alright Twinkles toes I've got three things to say to you right now. One, you're freaking Zuko out. Two, it's not _**gravel**_, it's _**grovel**_. Three, just stop already. Sparky is not the Fire Lord. Are you?" She asked Zuko turning in his general direction.

"NO!" Zuko shouted quickly.

"Zuko?!" Katara shouted at the same time Toph pointed towards him and shouted, "Liar!"

"Ok so I was going to be Fire Lord, but that was back when I was kid! It doesn't matter anymore."

"So you're the ruler of the Fire Nation and it never occurred for you tell us in the ten years you've been with us?" Toph reasoned.

"I'm still the same Zuko!"

"Hey, um, do you mind if Zuko and I talk privately for a few minutes?" Katara asked as politely as possible. Honestly, she really wanted to know what was going on through Zuko's head.

"Look Sugar Queen, you don't have to hide anything from us. Aang and I won't mind. Right Sparky?" Zuko remained silent looking between his new family and Katara. "Sparky?" More silence. "Zuko?"

Finally breaking the silence Zuko leaned over to whisper in Toph's ear. "If you don't mind?"

Toph was just taken aback. Walking away she muttered loudly, "It starts" with Aang following behind her. Shrugging and mouthing the word 'sorry' before they were both out of sight. Appa and Momo stayed behind unsure what to do until Zuko told them to follow Toph and Aang. Appa grunted while Momo looked sad before hopping on Appa's head and the two disappeared.

"Toph and Aang, you learn to love them. Though Appa and Momo can be a little easier to get along with at times" was Zuko's defense as he turned back to Katara. Only to see her with her back to him in a crouched position. "Hey, what is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead" Katara stated, turning towards him again.

"Katara I'm alright. See?" He did a quick fire bending kick to prove his point. "You even pinned me…yet again." This got a laugh out of her as he kneeled back down beside her. "You know you never answered my question as to what you're doing here."

"I said I would tell you later."

"Katara, one, it is later. Two, you are going to tell me."

"Oh like you're going to tell me what you've been doing here the past ten years?" Katara shot back.

Zuko opened his mouth then closed it again. "Point taken" he grumbled. "Seriously though am I going to get any kind of answer out of you? Like why you're alone?"

"I left my family a note and I don't need to be babysat" she defended herself.

"You just left your family? You didn't even bring Sokka with you?" He was curious as to where her, as he put it, 'knuckle – head' brother was; he had always been over protective of her and would never let her go somewhere alone. Then when he got a good look at the charm around her neck his heart clenched uncomfortably. "You also left a fiancé behind?" The last part he practically growled out.

Katara gave him a bewildered look. "What are you talking about? I'm not engaged. I only turned 16 a month ago."

Zuko's heart relaxed at this. "Oh, well I just saw the necklace and I assumed that was a betrothal necklace and-" but Katara clutched at the necklace and turned away from him again. "What? What did I say?" Turning back to him he saw the tears on the rim of her eyes. Getting a proper look at the necklace's carvings his eyes widen as he recognized them from his childhood. "Katara…where's your mother?"

Her only response was, "Dead."

Zuko ran his hand through his hair. He remembered how Kya was always spending time with his mother and that there had actually been one time when she comforted him when he was scared and couldn't find his mother or uncle. "When?"

"Two months after you had supposedly died." Her voice became thick as the tears started to escape. "Turned out my Mother had not been well for a while and she never told anyone until it was too late. Now this necklace is all I have left of her besides my memories." Zuko was about to speak but she just continued. "Maybe now you understand what I meant earlier. First you had disappeared, everyone thinking you were dead and then my Mother dies two months later. Then ten years later, here you are. You don't know how much you just being alive will mean to everyone. What it…means to me" she whispered the last part.

Zuko rubbed soothing circles along her back until her tears subsided to just sniffles. "I'm so sorry Katara. I never meant to bring up bad memories for you to relive and I'm sorry you never knew I was alive. It will be alright now. Everything will be ok. You'll see."

Katara smiled up at him and he returned the smile. She always did like it when he smiled. It just brightened his face as a child. Now that she was staring at him being eighteen years old she really noticed how handsome he had become since seeing him. Not that she was willing to admit that thought out loud though. It was just nice seeing him again. "I've really missed you Zuko."

With that she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Feeling his pulse and the warmth radiating off of him. Zuko was still a bit awkward about hugs. He hadn't really hugged anyone since he was eight years old. Sure he hugged Toph and Aang, but those were rare occasions. However it didn't take him long to sink into the hug and wrap his arms securely around Katara's waist. Resting his cheek on top of her head he inhaled her scent, which reminded him of jasmine mixed with an ocean breeze, and whispered, "I've really missed you too Katara."

So the two stayed like that, arms wrapped around the other. Happy to have found each other again.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked their reunion so far. Please review. Until next time.**_


End file.
